Melting Your Frozen Heart
by shootlumos
Summary: The first day in new school chanced a meeting between the two of them. She was strict and he couldn't help but mess with her a little. She thought he was annoying and he thought she needed to relax more. They argued a lot but he couldn't help but be drawn to the cold, mysterious student council president with beautiful scarlet hair. AU.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail and Naruto. They belong to their respective owner.

It is something that has been twirling in my mind for some times now. So I decided to take some characters from both anime and write a story about them. Sorry in advance for spelling and grammatical error. This story is unbeta-ed and English is not my first language.

#####

It was magnificent.

That was the first thought that entered Uchiha Sasuke's mind when he stepped foot inside the school area of his new school, Fairy Tail High. The building looked impressive and luxurious from where he was standing. More than that, Fairy Tail High school was well-known for its academic achievements and he couldn't wait to start his session here.

Sasuke walked confidently through the hallway. It was buzzing with the chatter of the students who were making their way to the class. Hands shucked in the pocket of his black trousers, he walked to the principal office while looking for something, or someone in particular. It was not long before his presence was acknowledged by the people around him.

"Oh my God, is that Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Is that really the famous model? Sasuke…"

"I want to take pictures with him"

"He's attending Fairy Tail High this year. How exciting…"

"I want his autograph…"

The annoying whispers among the students, mostly female, made his ear twitched and blood boiled in annoyance. He's not even 5 minutes in the school ground and there were already whispers and rumors about him here.

But there was nothing he could do about it. It was a price to pay for being a famous guy. Not that he was being bigheaded about it. It was just a fact about his life.

Paying no heed to the students around him, he scowled deeper as he couldn't find the one he was looking for.

"Damn that idiot, where is he?" He muttered under his breath as a girl passed by and gave him a sexy wink. He ignored the girl as he strolled forward.

"Sasuke!" A loud voice rang through the hallway and he stopped on his track and turned towards the blondie who was calling him.

"Tch. About time that loud mouth shows up," he muttered as his lip curled upward in amusement.

The said blondie was running his way and stopped short in front of him. Hands on his knees and panting slightly, trying to catch his breath.

"You're late Naruto. And you're supposed to show the new guy around," Sasuke complained.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said as he looked towards his best friends and rival. "My brother chose today of all day to oversleep and since my car broke down, I have to wait for him to tag along to school. Hence the lateness," he explained with a frown on his face.

"Whatever," Sasuke brushed it off aside. "Come on, I hate being late. Show me the principal office," Sasuke said, more like ordered his friend and dragged the said friend by the back of his collar with him.

"Hey, hey watch it Sasuke. Where are you going? The principal office is that way," Naruto complained and pointing towards the opposite way.

"I hope you will study hard, Uchiha-san," Principal Makarov said, handing the dark haired boy his schedule. "If there is anything you need help with, feel free to ask around. I'm sure a lot of student will be delighted to assist you around the school."

"I'm sure that will be the case, but I have Naruto here to assist me in case I need something. Other people will tend to be troublesome," Sasuke said with a not so hidden meaning, which the principal caught onto immediately.

"Understandable considering your status," he agreed. "Off you go now. It's almost time for first period," the principal dismissed them.

"Yes. Thank you Principal Makarov for having me here," Sasuke said earnestly. He might come off a bit rude sometimes, but not to the one who did not deserve it. And principal Makarov had just earned his respect for not trying to gloat about him being here and treat him like a normal student, not like the principal from his previous school.

With a brief nod from the principal, the duo exited the office and walked towards their first class.

"Hey, let me take a look at those." Without any warning, Naruto snatched the schedule from his hand and examined it, much to Sasuke's annoyance. "Hey Sasuke, you got all the same class as me," he declared.

"I guess I will be stuck with you for the rest of the year," he sighed dramatically. But on the inside, he felt really glad that they would be together, because Naruto was a good friend. Naruto didn't care about his famous model status and befriended him for who he was. Not because of his popularity and his money. He was an Uchiha after all.

"Oi… What was that supposed to mean. You should be thankful you're going to be stuck with me," Naruto stated while Sasuke smirked knowingly.

Just as they turned a corner, they were, or Sasuke was, bombarded with squealing teenage girls, blocking their way to class asking for autographs and some was just to see the model closer as if to assure themselves that he was really here.

"Sasuke-sama!" The girls squealed with their high pitch voice that made Sasuke's ear twitched.

_Damn annoying fangirl,_ Sasuke thought with disdain but there was nothing much he could do.

"What's going on here?" A feminine yet stern voice rang through the hallway. Sasuke was shocked to hear that the voice could drown the loud squealing of the fangirls and was more shocked to see that that voice alone could have an effect of silencing the fangirls. And from the look of it, the girls were shivering in fear and some was close to tears yet they were frozen on the spot, making no effort to move. They don't even dare to release the breath that they were holding, as if that slight movement alone could sent them to death itself.

Sasuke made a mental note to thank whoever had the power to instill such fear inside the rabid fangirls so that they no longer focusing on him. He couldn't take a look of the person when the fangirls were obscuring his view but he did look at his best friend and noticed that Naruto too was blue in the face with sweat dripping down his temple.

"What are you guys still doing here? Class is about to start soon." Again the same voice was heard. It was calm but there was a certain edge to the voice that held a promise of pain to those who dare to oppose it.

Not needing to be told twice, the crowd of fangirls dispersed as fast as lightning Sasuke even had trouble believing it himself, leaving the hallways empty except for him, Naruto and a mysterious girl with scarlet hair that cascading smoothly down her waist. She was standing not far from them with her hands folded under her generous chest. Sasuke was stunned for a moment for he never saw someone that stunning with a beautiful hair and sharp chocolate brown eyes. If only she wore a smile on her face instead of a killing glare that could make even an ice cold emotionless bastard as him flinched, she would be perfect.

"Do I need to knock some sense into you that class is about to start soon, Uzumaki?" She warned with an eyebrow raised elegantly on her face.

"So…Sorry Erza, we're going t…to class now," Naruto stuttered before he grabbed Sasuke's hand and made a dash to the classroom making Sasuke perplexed with the whole situation before a fact drilled into his brain.

_Did that idiot Uzumaki Naruto just stuttered?_ He thought silently. Who the hell is that girl with fiery red hair?

Sasuke sat in his seat which was beside Naruto, silently wondering about the girl from earlier. She didn't even bother to acknowledge his presence, which was a blessing because he thought that was a short less fangirl in his life but she also broke his ego with her ignorance of his existence. Never in his life before and after he debuted as a model did he was ignored, not even once.

The sudden silence in the class caught his attention and he noticed a certain red head walked calmly into the class and sat a few rows to the right, in front of him.

_Speak of the devil_. He never thought that they would be in the same class.

"Oi Naruto," he poked Naruto in the rib, interrupting whatever Naruto was discussing with his twin brother, Natsu. Speaking of Natsu, he failed to notice when the pink haired teen entered the class and sat next to Naruto.

"Oh Natsu, didn't see you there," he spoke lightly as a way of greeting.

"Of course you weren't. I spend five minutes trying to get your attention before noticing that you were daydreaming on your first day of school," he spoke with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Sorry man, just a lot on my mind," he apologized. "Come on, be nice. I'm treating you guys to dinner after school, sounds good?" He suggested.

"Hehe… You sure know how to bribe us." Just like that his mood was lifted for the better and he gave Sasuke his megawatt grin.

Natsu and Naruto might have different hair color but they were twin and the twin never refused food especially when it was free. Not like they couldn't afford it because they were rich too but it was the company that matters.

"So what is it?" Naruto inquired.

"I was wondering who the girl with the scarlet hair is?" He pointed towards the said girl.

Naruto motioned for him to get closer and Natsu who overheard what Sasuke was asking couldn't help but joined his brother and old friend in their conversation.

"You mean the red haired girl in the hallways earlier right?" Naruto asked for conformation.

Sasuke only nodded in response.

"That's Erza Scarlet," Naruto whispered with a conspiratory tone.

"Hn. The color of her hair huh? How befitting." Sasuke interrupted.

"Not so loud idiot," Natsu whispered harshly. "What if she heard you?"

"So?" He couldn't see what's so secret about it they had to whisper like a gossiping school girl.

"Erza Scarlet is the student council president," Natsu said.

"More like a demon from hell hiding behind that angelic face of a human," Naruto interrupted.

"Oh please. You're exaggerating. She's just strict but she meant no harm," Natsu explained. "She's just the type of person to strictly follow the rules of the school."

"Although you can't deny the fact that she's mean," Naruto said.

"She's not mean," Natsu denied which earned him a raised eyebrow from Naruto. "She's just strict…"

"And scary," Naruto added.

"That…Alright that's quite true," Natsu admitted with a heavy sigh. "She can be quite scary sometimes. She will punish anyone who dare break the school rule."

"I don't get how that makes her a scary person though," Sasuke voiced out his question.

"It's easy for you to say that. You have not become the victim of her infamous glare yet," Natsu growled. "Her aura alone could make the hardest man shivered in fear."

"Not to forget that she could kick your ass to the next planet," Naruto added.

_Is that even possible?_ Sasuke shook his head. These two were exaggerating and he couldn't believe that he was falling for it.

Their little discussion was cut short when the teacher chose that moment to enter the class. As usual, the new student had to introduce himself to the class and there were no words that could convey how much Sasuke hated class introduction. But he had to do it anyway. After that, the lecture started and it went by slowly much to his dismay. The lecture was interesting by his standard but along the way towards the end of the lecture he couldn't help but glancing every now and then towards the red haired girl that grabbed his interest.

_This year would be an interesting year after all_, he mused.

Interesting year indeed.

To be continued…

A/N: I hope it's not too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Fairy Tail obviously.

A/N: Thank you to **annarochev, shit, Xenter, guest, sasukefan95, fictionlover1993, fizirazak, skye, nikki, SSJGodRasengan,**** ScarletFiona, fantastic5 and Angelica** for reviewing the first chapter and those who favorite and follow this story. There is supposed to be a line gap between scene in the first chapter but the line disappear when I upload the story, I'm so sorry for it. I only realized it after I publish the story.

CHAPTER 2

It was a tiring day for Sasuke. The twin had dropped him off at his house before they went back to theirs. As soon as the school ended, they had gone to the town for the dinner that Sasuke promised and went to the arcade after that. But it was not long before they were forced to leave the arcade because one of the girls there recognized Sasuke and start squealing, attracting other passersby. The next thing he knew, they were running for their life away from the rabid fangirls. After that, they just settled for driving around the town since it's been a long time since he had been to Magnolia. Before this, he attended the prestigious Konoha High because it was easier to make it with his modeling career.

"I'm home," he said as he opened the door to the house, more like a mansion to him.

"Sasuke, you're home." His mother peeked at him from the dining room wearing her apron on. "Come have dinner with your father and I," she said cheerily.

Sasuke stiffened at that and was thankful that he had already eaten with the two idiots before. Don't get him wrong, he loved his mom and everything but he admitted that she was awful in making food.

He went to the kitchen anyway and saw that his father was already seated at the head of the table.

"I'm full mom. I already had dinner with Naruto and Natsu before coming home," he said as he plopped next to the seat beside his father, while his mother sat opposite of him.

His father sent a look his way and Sasuke noticed the slight twitch at the left corner of his eye. For a moment he felt sorry for his father for having to go through this yet again and he sighed heavily. When would his mother learn to just leave the kitchen alone to the servant? He never met anyone lousier in cooking than his own mother.

"Why don't you try the new dishes I made, dear," his mother said, placing a piece of chicken in his father's plate.

"Thank you," his father replied before he braced himself to taste the dishes.

"Is it good?"

"Ah," was the simple answer from Uchiha Fugaku.

"Are you sure you don't want any, Sasuke?"

"No. thank you mom," he quickly decline, which earned him a glare from his father that clearly translated as _'you're lucky son'_. He fought the urge to smirk at his father's demise.

"How's brother doing? When can I see him? He's not even here to help me with my first day in the new school," he asked with a scowl on his face.

"He's fine although a bit busy," his mother gently replied. "You have to excuse him Sasuke. Itachi is so busy nowadays especially with the takeover that will be happening soon. I'm glad that he's living together with his fiancée now. At least someone is taking care of him. Knowing him, he would be too busy to even eat his daily meal."

"They're living together now?" Sasuke asked incredulously. Sure, Sasuke knew that his brother was engaged a few months back but he didn't know who Itachi was engaged to since he was at Konoha at that moment and he couldn't care less about the girl. No formal announcement or event had been done but Itachi suddenly called to tell him that he had proposed to a girl. The girl could be a gold digger in his mind and he never made any effort to know her, even to know her name. He was worried for his brother. He didn't want Itachi to get hurt.

He never knew why Itachi suddenly informed that he was getting engaged. Sasuke didn't even know his brother had a girlfriend before. He was 21 years old. He was too young to get tied up so soon. But knowing Itachi, maybe it was because he thought he would be too busy to find a suitable wife later on.

"Of course. If you just take the time to care about his engagement, then you would know about this," his mother scolded. "Take some time to get to know Itachi's fiancée. She's a nice girl."

"Why should I know about her? I'm not the one engaged to her. Itachi does," he countered, pouting at his mother.

Fugaku sighed loudly. Sasuke didn't like his brother's fiancée although he never met her and he was quite vocal about it. Although to tell the truth, Sasuke just didn't like the idea of his only brother starting a family of his own. He was just feeling insecure and scared that Itachi wouldn't spare him time when that finally happened. The two brothers were close after all. "Itachi will be coming home for dinner as soon as he comes back from a meeting in China."

Sasuke's ear perked at hearing that, happy that he would have the time to hang out with his brother but the next sentence coming out from his father's mouth made him gloomy instantly.

"And of course his fiancée will be joining."

"You need to behave yourself Sasuke," his mother warned.

"Okay. Okay," he sighed and slumped in his chair, defeated for the moment.

Satisfied with his compliance, Mikoto proceed to eat her dinner. She put the dishes in her mouth and almost choked at her own cooking.

"What's wrong?" Fugaku asked his wife.

"How can you eat this? It's tasteless," she exclaimed. Mikoto looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Fugaku-sama. I'm bad at cooking," she said, sobbing uncontrollably. Fugaku sighed at his wife antic and pat her back awkwardly.

"It's okay, it's not that bad actually," he said trying to sooth his crying wife only to have his wife wailed louder.

"I'll just go to my room," Sasuke said awkwardly. Not waiting for any reply, he dashed out of the dining room before the situation could escalate any further. His mother just never learned to accept the truth that she was a lousy cook. He proceeded to walk up the stairs to his sanctuary, his bedroom at the second floor.

Closing the door to his room, he dropped his bag at the corner and entered the bathroom. He took the time showering, feeling refresh at the warm water cascading down his body, washing away the fatigue he felt from today's activity.

After getting dress and drying his hair, he lay on his comfy bed and stared at the ceiling lost in his thought. Just then, a loud beep broke his concentration and he reached for his phone.

_New text message: Naruto_

_Need a ride to school tomorrow?_

"Tch." He quickly texted a reply.

_To: Naruto_

_Sure, my car has not arrived yet. So I guess I'll tag along with you and Natsu for now._

A minute later, the reply came.

_New text message: Naruto_

_Okay. We will pick you up at 7.30 tomorrow. Don't be late!_

And he replied his answer.

_To: Naruto_

_Got it. You're the one to talk idiot. Just make sure that Natsu don't overslept again!_

With that they ended their message. Sasuke couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. For once in his life, he was looking forward to be in school although the thought of fangirls made him cringed in horror. School this year would be very interesting, mostly because he was surrounded with his best friends and also because of a certain red hair beauty that left him wondering.

"Erza Scarlet," he whispered the name. "What an interesting person."

####################

Erza looked at the clock and saw that it was already 11.00 pm. She closed her book and switched off the table lamp. She walked out of her room and stood in the middle of the spacious living room. It was dark but she didn't need the light to make her way around the apartment.

She was alone again tonight but she was used to it anyway. She was used to the quietness in her apartment.

She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Filling a glass of milk and a piece of strawberry cheesecake from the fridge, she sat at the island and enjoyed her favorite food in silence. Nothing could come between her and her strawberry cake. After she finished the dishes, she washed the glass and plate before she went to the living room.

Exhausted after finishing her schoolwork and study, she plopped on the couch and laid there in the dark staring at the ceiling although all she could see was black. She put her arms over her eyes and unconsciously her mind went to the event at school earlier that day. Sasuke Uchiha just attended Fairy Tail High and his arrival had cause quite a stir at the school, especially with the girls.

_How annoying_, she thought. She had to double her work in order to stop the girls from loitering around the hallways just so that they could accidentally met him and probably asked for his autograph.

Sasuke Uchiha just made her life become more bothersome and she could already feel the trouble coming her way.

_Somehow this year would be a troublesome year after all,_ she grudgingly thought.

Troublesome year indeed.

Erza never noticed that she had fallen asleep on the couch nor did she notice the door being unlocked before she was scooped up and tucked in her own bed for the night.

####################

"Okay, class. I will give a group assignment so you need to finish it and sent the answer script to me next week before 1.00 pm. I will not tolerate any late submission," their History teacher, Mr. Gildart announced. "I will paste the list of the group later in front of my room. Any question?"

A hand shot out.

"Yes Natsu?"

"How many people in a group?"

"Just two people in a group," he said while the pink haired boy only nodded in response. "If there is no more question, class is dismissed."

The whole class groaned at the prospect of another group assignment after their teacher walked out of the class. With Erza in the student council meeting, the students took the time to chat among themselves.

"Yo Sasuke!" Naruto smacked his friend at the back earning a loud curse from the black haired teen.

"What the hell Naruto! Are you trying to kill me?" Sasuke scolded the overly cheery boy.

"Geez. What got your panties in a bunch? Relax man," he said before he sat next to the seething brunette.

"You're hopeless," Sasuke muttered.

"You love me anyway," Naruto replied cheekily. "Anyway, we're going to have lunch with a bunch of my friends later. I'll introduce you guys," he explained.

"Sure," he shrugged.

"Man, I hope I'm partnered with Lucy. She's brilliant," Natsu announced suddenly plopping beside Sasuke's other side that was empty.

"I don't care who I got partnered with as long as it is not with Erza," Naruto shivered. "Do you remember what happened the last time I got partnered with her?" He sulked remembering his demise at the hand of the feared student council president.

"Yeah, you got punch so hard for being stupid," Natsu exclaimed before he burst out laughing.

Naruto could only glared at his twin for making fun of him and laughing at his demise.

Sasuke chuckled in response. "I feel sorry for whomever it is that got partnered with her," he muttered carelessly without any care in the world.

To be continued…

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Fairy Tail.

A/N: Thank you to **fantastic5, meowy1986, Xenter, fizirazak, sasukefan95, Guest, narutouzumaki1993, fictionlover1993, nikki, sunnyside, Sydney, Alex277, ScarletFiona and JDarcy** for reviewing the previous chapter and those who favorite and follow this story.

CHAPTER 3

"Man, I feel sorry for you but at the same time I want to say thank you for being partner with her," Naruto said seriously. "You're doing many of us a favor here."

Sasuke stared dumbly at the paper pinned to the soft board in front of him.

They were on their way to the rooftop earlier for lunch before they decided to stop by Mr Gildart's office to check for their respective partner on the History assignment. He was in the same state he was in since his eyes glued to his name and saw who he got paired with. Somehow, he remembered his earlier comment and felt sorry for himself. Sure he didn't dislike the red haired. He didn't know her, but from the way the students were talking about her sent shivers down his spine.

"Sasuke, don't die on me man!" Naruto grabbed his shoulder and shook him furiously trying to get his attention.

"You're the one dying if you don't stop shaking me soon," he threatened with a cold glare.

Instantly Naruto let go of him with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Natsu supplied. "Just don't cross her and you will be fine. She's not going to be violent for no reason you know."

Sasuke sighed heavily, thinking about what Natsu was saying. Natsu was right on that one. Erza seemed like a reasonable person despite her cold attitude. "Yeah, I got worried for nothing. Naruto sure exaggerate the situation too much," he agreed, trying to convince himself that there was nothing to worry about, despite the uneasiness that was rooting in his stomach.

With that settled, they went to the rooftop for their lunch where the others were already waiting for them.

Just as they disappeared around the corner, a certain scarlet haired beauty stopped in front of the board and inwardly cursed seeing who she got partnered with.

###############################*******###############################

"Everyone, this is Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto introduced once they sat on the rooftop, facing each other in circle.

"Sasuke, this is Gray, Lucy, Juvia" he pointed towards the respective owner of the name. "And I invited Gajeel along since we got partnered together."

"Why thank you, Naruto. I feel so special already," Gajeel sarcastically said.

Everyone greeted each other and Sasuke noticed that everyone present was actually his classmate. "Hello everyone. Nice to meet you all," he greeted with a small upturned of his lips. He noticed the two girls, Juvia and Lucy, were blushing madly at the introduction. He was thankful that the two didn't act like any of his fangirl out there, squealing and giggling every time he was around.

"So Sasuke, I wonder why you moved here from Konoha High? It is a prestigious high school and it is easier to manage your career there. So why the move?" The blonde girl, Lucy asked with a small voice. The curiosity was genuine on her face.

"Well," he started, opting to indulge them with the facts. "I want to take a break from my modeling career among other reason. So I told my manager, no modeling for a year and he agreed to it since I never took a break before," he told them. "Besides, I never like it there. Konoha High is full of a bunch of snobby rich bastard, not to mention the fangirls there are way much crazier than here," he said while the others nodded in understanding.

"I wonder how you can stand the ever present fangirls of yours," Gray commented in good humor, snickering at his misfortune.

"I don't," Sasuke replied with a smirk on his face.

He saw Lucy chuckled at that before her concentration turned to Natsu.

"By the way Natsu, when will you be free? I want to finish the assignment as soon as possible," Lucy asked the pink haired boy.

"I don't mind doing it after school," Natsu replied with a shrug, already stuffing his mouth with rice.

"Or we can meet up somewhere this weekend," Lucy suggested with vigor. "In fact we all can gather together to finish the assignment. It's going to be fun."

"Good idea since Naruto is partnered with Gajeel and Juvia is with Gray here," Natsu agreed at the idea.

"By the way, Sasuke. Who is your partner?" Juvia who silently observed their interaction asked for the first time.

Sasuke turned to the quite girl. "It's the student council president," he said, dejected.

Everybody stiffened at hearing that. It was to be expected.

"Well, I guess the weekend idea just fly through the window," Gajeel stated.

"It's not like I can't join you guys for the discussion."

"I guess you're right," Naruto agreed. But Sasuke couldn't help but notice the pity look sent his way. The vibe they were giving him felt as if he was going for a death sentence.

"Would you stop giving me those look. What a crap!" Sasuke scolded rolling his eyes at their antic.

Everybody relaxed their tense after that but Lucy was the first one that spoke. "You're right, sorry for making you uncomfortable," she apologized.

Sasuke just shrugged it off. He saw that Lucy had a conflicted look on her face as she was thinking deeply. Then she turned to him with a determined face. "I want you to know that Erza is not that bad. She's actually a kind hearted girl. Once you get to know her, she will warm up to you and take care of you," Lucy muttered, in a slightly defending tone. "Actually, those who has the chance to stand close to her is a lucky person," she finished sadly with a faraway look on her face.

"Yeah. I forgot that you are her cousin, Lucy," Juvia said remembering the fact.

"Actually, there is something that's been nagging in my mind for quite some time now," Gajeel spoke, making all the attention turned to him. "What happen to Erza? I remember she was quite close to you guys back then," he said motioning towards Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Naruto. "But now, she no longer has lunch with you guys and you guys no longer talk to each other unless it was school related. It was just confusing."

_Oh this is some interesting story,_ Sasuke thought.

"I wish I have the answer to that," Natsu said sadly.

"You didn't know anything about this Lucy? She did live with you guys after her parents died right?"

Sasuke noticed that Lucy look away guiltily. "She did but only for a year. She moved out after that and I don't know where she went."

"You guys never try to find out?" Sasuke asked aloud.

"We did try following her after school but she found out once and let me tell you, the end result was not pretty," Gray said. While Natsu and Naruto shivered in fear remembering the catastrophic day.

"After that, no one dares to follow her again," Natsu said. Everyone fell to silence after that, each with their own thoughts, pondering on the reason behind the student council president abrupt change.

Sasuke observed everybody silently. Everyone was deep in thoughts. The little tidbits from everyone regarding Erza Scarlet just intrigued him more about the red haired girl. Not to mention that Lucy acted suspiciously when asked about Erza. Apparently they were cousins. It was impossible for her to not know anything about this. He needed to confront the blonde about this later.

Just then, Sasuke noticed that he was taking this much too seriously. Why did he care so much about a girl that he didn't even know? Was it because of the need to satisfy his curiosity? Was it because he was bored when modeling was out of the picture for a while? Or was it because he was curious about her?

_It could be all of the above_, he pondered.

"Hey, lunch time is almost over. We should head back to class," Juvia spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence.

They were walking back to the class when they saw Erza walking towards them in the opposite direction with a stoic look on her face.

She stopped short when she was near them. Her focus was solely on the younger Uchiha.

"Sasuke Uchiha," she started. "We are partnered together for the History assignment," she stated.

"Yeah I noticed that," Sasuke replied in a bored tone when an idea struck him. "Well these guys planned to gather together this weekend somewhere to finish the assignment. How about we joined them?" He asked casually.

He noticed that everyone around them paled instantly. They never knew that he had it in him to ask the demon president as they dubbed it, for an outing.

"Oi Sasuke," Naruto whispered to him, trying to warn him and prevent him from an impending death.

"I'm sorry. But I prefer to finish the assignment as soon as possible," Erza answered professionally. "And on a school ground," she stressed out with an intent glare sent his way.

Sasuke sweat dropped at that. She really was something. If look could kill, he would be dead right now. She made him a little nervous but it was not shown on his face. He would not lose to her. His pride and ego would not let him.

_What losing had anything to do with this? It was not even a competition in the first place_, his conscience told him.

"Tch. Whatever," he said, looking away from her. The twitch on the corner of her left eye did not go unnoticed by him. Inwardly, he was smirking for succeeding in annoying her.

"Then, meet me at the student council meeting room after school today," she said, before she walked away from the group to the classroom.

Sasuke watched as the enraged girl walked away from him until she disappeared into the classroom.

"Ow!" He yelled when a hard slap was delivered to the back of his head. "What was that for, idiot?" He glared at Naruto while massaging his abused head.

"What the hell was that back then? Do you have a death wish or something?" Naruto questioned with his hands on his hip.

"What's wrong with asking her to join us?" He asked. "It's not like she will accept the offer anyway," he added with a sigh before he too walked towards the classroom.

Naruto, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Lucy and Gajeel stood there in shock. Was that a hint of disappointment in his voice just now?

###############################*******###############################

"Sasuke, are you sure about this?" Natsu asked for the umpteenth time since the last period ended 10 minutes ago.

"Yes Natsu. You and Naruto don't have to go with me to the student council meeting room and you certainly don't have to wait for me," he said as he slammed the door of his locker shut with a force. "And stop asking me the same questions again!" He grumbled exasperatedly. He knew that the twins' intentions were good but they were driving him crazy with the non-stop question.

"Alright. Alright," Naruto held up his hand in surrender. "We'll go home first."

"Text us later okay," Natsu demanded.

Sasuke nodded in return and the twins walked away, leaving Sasuke alone at the locker room.

With a heavy sigh, Sasuke find his way to the student council meeting room for the academic discussion with his partner.

Five minutes later, Sasuke found himself standing in front of the meeting room. He knocked three times on the door and heard the invitation to come in. He opened the door and saw Erza sitting at the oval table in the middle of the room. Various books were strewn all over the table while she intently read an opened book in front of her. Sasuke closed the door and neared her.

"You already started?" He asked intending to make a small talk as he sat opposite her.

"Yes. You were late so I thought I'll make a head start so as to not waste any time," she answered without taking her eyes off the pages.

Sasuke wondered when she took the time to borrow the book from the library, but kept the question to himself. "Hn. So how are we going to go about this?"

Finally, Erza raised her eyes to glance at him briefly. "I guess it will be easier and faster if we gather the information about the topic first and compile them later," she suggested.

"That's fine with me," Sasuke answered curtly with a nod.

"I already gather different books on the matter, to save time for the trips to library. You can read through them for information," she said as she pushed a pile of books to his side.

"You're not thinking of finishing all these books today, right?" He inquired while gesturing towards the pile of books on the table.

"Actually yes," she answered with a blank face. "If you have somewhere to be, then you can leave early. I can finish it up by myself," she said before she buried her nose back into the book.

"What's the point in being partner then?" He muttered sarcastically.

"Look, I'm trying to be considerate here. It's up to you whether you take it or not," Erza countered with a glare, a little offended by his little comment.

"Geez, there's no need to be so riled up about it. You need to chill out a bit," he said.

"Hmph!" Erza rolled her eyes at him and returned to her book.

_Hn. That's cute,_ Sasuke silently mused. He opened his book and began extracting necessary information for their assignment. They worked in silence and once in a while Sasuke's eyes wandered to the girl in front of him only to see her completely focused on the material before she scribbled the information in her notebook. Sometimes she was frowning cutely and then she would put her chin on her right palm, lost in her thought before she would opened another book and browsed through it in concentration.

So far, everything was going smoothly. This was the first time in his life that he could do his group related work in peace. There was no problem at all working with the red head. They work in silence and Sasuke really appreciate it. It was nice and he liked it.

"Oh, it's already 4.30pm," Erza suddenly muttered, looking at the clock.

"You have somewhere to be?" Sasuke asked frowning.

Erza looked up to him. "No, it's just that it's going to be raining soon," she supplied before she gazed wistfully outside the window.

Sasuke followed her gaze and noticed that it was dark outside.

"I guess it can't be helped then. We should stop here and go home soon or we'll get stuck in the rain," she said with a dejected sigh. "Shame we can't finish all these book today."

"Why are you such in a hurry? We have until next week to do this assignment you know."

Sasuke gathered his notes and placed it in his bag.

"It's not wise to do the work in the last minute," she answered with a sharp glare to him. Well, the silver lining in being partnered with her was, he definitely was going to hand his assignment on time this time. With the added bonus of the absence of admiring stare, unneeded conversation and other things that girls usually tried when being partnered with him. Hell, one girl even tried to seduce him once and it was not a pleasant experience especially when he hates the girl in question with all his might.

"You can go first, I'm going to place this book on the shelf," Erza said.

"Why bother when we're going to mess it again tomorrow?"

"Council meeting tomorrow morning," she answered curtly, before she got up and gathered some books in her arms to be placed in the shelf.

Not sensing any more explanation from the girl, Sasuke too got up from his seat and helped her with the book. He gathered the books in one arm and saw that the red haired beauty stood on her toes, struggling to place the book on the upper shelf with her right hand while balancing the other books in her left arm.

_She's too proud to ask for help_, Sasuke thought with a sigh while nearing her. He stood behind her back and took the book from her hand, placing it properly on the shelf. Erza whipped around and Sasuke suddenly found himself face to face with her. He could see the shock written on her face. She probably thought he left already.

Sasuke didn't know what came over him. He should move away from her as he was trapping her with his body but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the chocolate brown eyes and they were so close he could smell the sweet strawberry scent coming from her hair. He wondered if she tasted like one too.

His eyes widen at his thought. He didn't know what was wrong with him when it came to the red haired beauty.

"What are you doing? I thought I said you could leave?" Erza frowned at him. "And would you step aside please? You're intruding my personal space," she shook her head at his behavior and turned her back to resume placing the book on the shelf.

Sasuke sighed in relief. He was lucky Erza didn't catch on to his weird behavior just now. She was quite oblivious for a smart girl.

"I'm helping you of course, you're tall but you're not tall enough to place these books on the upper shelf without any help," he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What did you say?" She growled dangerously.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her behavior. "Let's not fight okay. The sooner we sort this out, the sooner we can go home," he said, taking the second book from her hand and placed it on the shelf.

To his credit, Erza sighed and complied with him since he was right. In the end she gathered the books from the table and brought them to him so that he could sort it on the shelf.

###############################*******###############################

Naruto laid on his king sized bed, throwing the bouncy black ball repeatedly to the ceiling before catching it in his hand. It was hypnotic, and it also kept his mind from thinking about his raven haired best friend who was still probably at school with Erza, doing their assignment.

The image of Sasuke, bloodied and broken entered his mind and he suppressed the spontaneous chill that ran down his spine at the mere thought. He was worried for Sasuke but he also couldn't help the weird feeling that settled in his heart as he imagined the two of them together at the school ground. A frown etched on his face at that. He didn't know why he felt this way. He blamed it on his worry towards his best friend.

"Why the long face?"

Naruto was startled at the sudden voice in the room. He forgot for a moment that he was not alone.

Naruto looked to his left and saw his pink haired brother, sitting at his desk, his attention glued to the laptop screen in front of him while his fingers were tapping furiously on the keyboard. Natsu was probably facebooking with his other friends.

"What do you mean?" Naruto inquired.

Natsu stopped writing and glanced at him. "Dude, you're frowning and you look troubled," Natsu pointed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Naruto denied. "You're delusional, too much time on the computer will do that to you," he teased Natsu.

Natsu scoffed at his remark. "Yeah right. I'm your twin remember," he said as if that explained everything.

"Your point is?" Naruto asked dumbfounded. And he saw Natsu's eyes twinkled in a way that troubled him.

"You can't hide things from me Naruto. It's the twin power. I will always know what you're feeling because we are twin," he said excitedly. "Twins have this deep connection spiritually-"

"Okay Natsu stop," Naruto cut Natsu's words mid sentence before he would babble further about the connection crap.

Natsu sniggered at that. "Okay, putting the twin power aside, what's bothering you?"

Naruto sighed. In a way, Natsu was right, they always knew what the others were feeling. Sometimes, it was a good thing but the other time, it was such a pain in the ass.

"Nothing major," he opted to say. "Just worried about Sasuke, he's not picking up his phone."

Natsu rolled his eyes at him. "Don't worry about him. I doubt that Erza will actually murder him even when it comes to worst case scenario."

"Well Sasuke can be such an ass sometimes, you know how short tempered Erza is," Naruto pointed out which earned him a snigger from the pink haired.

Just then, a loud ring was heard from the bed. Naruto quickly grabbed his phone and saw the new message sent by Sasuke. He opened the message and read the content.

"Sasuke texts. He said he just finishes the meeting with Erza and he is heading straight home. He will call us later," Naruto informed his brother.

"See, I told you not to worry," Natsu replied, his attention back to the laptop in front of him.

"Yeah you're right," Naruto said in a lighter mood. He got off from the bed and stretched out a little. "I'm getting some drinks and snacks from the kitchen, you want something?" He inquired.

"Nah, I'm good," Natsu said without taking his eyes off the monitor.

Naruto just shrugged, but just as he turned around and walked away from his occupied brother, Natsu turned to look at his retreating figure with a frown on his face.

A/N: So that's it for now. I hope you guys enjoy and thank you for reading.

Now I have to ask you guys, who do you prefer for Naruto to be paired with? Because I have someone in mind originally, but more than three readers disagree with my choice of partner for Naruto. So if you don't mind, can you suggest who you prefer Naruto to be with?

Thank you. Ta-ta for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Fairy Tail.

A/N: Thank you to **Elhijueputa, narutouzumaki1993, Sydney, fizirazak, Xenter, sunnyside, fictionlover1993, **and** ScarletFiona **for reviewing the previous chapter and those who favorite and follow this story. Thank you again.

CHAPTER 4

"I refuse!" Erza flat out told her partner with a straight face. It was the second day that she met with Uchiha Sasuke after school for their History assignment. They had gone through each others note from yesterday and compiled whatever information necessary for the essay and decided that it was still lacking in content. So they continued from where they had left yesterday and work in silence until Sasuke braced himself and asked her to join Natsu, Naruto, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel and Lucy for their meeting in the weekend, for the second time.

"But why?" He countered.

"There's no need for me to join them since we're going to finish this assignment today," she said with a glare.

This time it was the brunette who frowned. "Then, we'll just join them and have some fun"

"You can go if you want to have some fun," she pointed. "I got my own thing to do," she continued before she returned to her book.

"What kind of thing do you have to do? From the way I see it, you don't even have friends to do anything with," he sneered, challenging her for a better reason.

Erza raised her head to look at the boy dead in the eye.

"What friends got anything to do with it? I don't need friends to do anything that I want," she spat out. "From the way I see it, you just asked me to go only to humiliate me later when it's obvious that my company is clearly not wanted," venom dripping with every words she uttered.

Sasuke's eyes widen when she said that. He wondered why she would think that way. Why did she think that low of him? Anger surged through him like a fire. Just as he opened his mouth to retort back, Erza closed the book she read with a loud snap and get up from her seat.

"This book has no important information in it," she puffed out before walking to the shelf containing other books.

Sasuke watched as the red haired beauty placed a wooden stool in front of the shelf before she stepped on it to reach the top shelf. He scowled at the scene while thinking about how stubborn she could be. She could just ask him to take that book for her in the first place.

_Stubborn woman_, he grumbled inwardly before he focused back to his own book.

Erza browsed through the book on the top shelf while cursing the other occupant in the room. He was a bit annoying and dare she say a bit persistent when he wanted something to go his way. Asking her to join the weekend outing for example, she didn't know what his motive was but she blurted out what came to her mind at that moment without thinking it through. Now that she thought about it, maybe it sounded a bit harsh on her part. She was indirectly insulting him. With an inaudible sigh, she thought she would apologize later to him.

Found the book she was looking for, she took it and balanced it in her left arm to take another book that caught her interest. That's when she heard a loud snap. She wondered what that sound was when she lost her balance and felt herself falling. The books in her arms fell to the floor first with a loud thud and she closed her eyes readying herself to felt the pain from falling on the cold, hard floor.

However, it was not as hard and painful as she initially thought it could be. In fact it was warm and firm and comfortable. She opened her eyes and raised her head from the firm surface and was shocked when she saw that she was face to face with Sasuke. He had cushioned her fall with his body and his hand circled around her tiny waist to catch and stabilize her.

"Damn," the tiny curse escaped his lips.

"I'm sor…ry," Erza stuttered and tried to scramble away from him, afraid that she was crushing him with her weight. However, the hands circled around her waist tightened, preventing her from escaping.

She looked at the black orb in confusion. "Sasuke… let go of me," she said, some of her long red hair spilling on his chest and his face.

"No," he replied. "Not until you agree to the outing this weekend," he said, gritting his teeth from the pain on his back.

"What?" Erza yelled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This guy really was persistent. "I told you I'm not interested in going out with you guys," she growled as she tried to wriggle herself free from his death grip.

"And I'm not going to let you go until you say yes," he ground out, tightening his grip more on her, he was sure she was going to have bruises later.

"You're crazy. I said I'm not going," she was yelling now. She felt his right hand left her waist and she took the chance to push away from him. However, Uchiha Sasuke proved to be stronger than her when her attempt met another failure.

"Are you really not going to change your mind?" He said in seriousness.

"No," Erza answered defiantly, glaring daggers at him.

Sasuke sighed heavily. "You choose to do this the hard way," he said.

Erza was startled at that. What was he playing at? But before she could ask him what he means, she felt his lips collided with hers in a harsh kiss.

Erza froze on the spot. She was too shocked to do anything, something to prevent him from abusing her lip. After a while, she felt Sasuke released his hold on her but she was too stunned, still trying to register what was happening in the first place.

"I hope you're not going into shock," he said calmly. "Was I that bad of a kisser?" He asked with a smug look on his face.

Erza was shaken out of her stupor and scrambled a few feet from him. "YOU!" She yelled pointing a finger dangerously at him. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"Your brain cell fried or something? I was kissing you remember?" He stated without any care in the world.

Erza's face turn to the same color as her hair in an instant, recalling the kiss that he stole from her.

"How dare you," she growled dangerously, her whole body shaking with barely suppressed anger.

Sasuke could feel the murderous intent radiating from her in waves. Only now that he feared for his life. He obviously wasn't thinking clearly when he pulled that stunt earlier.

"Hey, it was your fault anyway," he said trying to defend himself.

"How the hell is it MY FAULT?!" Right now she was shaking with rage. _The nerve of this guy, how dare he tried to pin this on me,_ she thought silently.

"Okay, maybe it was partially your fault. You wouldn't agree to the outing this weekend when I was asking you nicely. And what's with the thought of me humiliating you. Do you think so lowly of me?"

She felt a little guilty at that. "Whatever, I'm still not going," she said stubbornly with a death glare.

The evil smirk on his face made the shivers run down her spine. She had a feeling that she wouldn't like whatever it was that he would say.

"Well, if you don't come then I will show the picture of us kissing to everyone in school," he said, showing his phone with a picture of them in a provocative situation and KISSING!

_When the hell did he take that picture?_

"What do you think the others will say when they see their student council president like this?" Sasuke said, shaking his head, feigning innocent.

Erza paled and she felt her soul left her body at the situation she found herself in. Erza Scarlet learnt new things about Sasuke today. He was annoying, persistent and one manipulative bastard that always wanted things to go his way. Somehow, he reminded her of someone she knew. And it was not that all surprising with their relation.

"YOU JERK!" She hissed, frustrated that she fell for his trap. All this so that she agreed to the outing thing this weekend? What a crap.

"I think we should go home for today. Since we have 'THIS WEEKEND' to finish it up," Sasuke said pointedly which only earned him an evil glare in return.

Erza felt like murdering someone right now. If he didn't get lost soon, she couldn't be held responsible for what she would do to him.

"Oh by the way Erza," she sent a look his way, wondering what was it this time that he wanted to say. Was it not enough the damages he sent her way. "You should cut down the amount of the strawberry cheesecake that you consumed. You're heavy you know."

BAM!

Sasuke never saw it coming but a book was sent flying straight at his face for his comment. It took a while for the pain to register in his brain.

"WHAT THE HELL, WOMAN!" He exclaimed while rubbing his pained face. "IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT YOUR SAVIOR?"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT YOU BASTARD!" Erza yelled. No one could come in between her and her strawberry flavored cake. She knew that he was joking from his tone earlier but she felt her anger subside a little by bringing some physical pain to her tormentor.

Then, a thought crept through her mind.

_How the hell did he knows about my strawberry cheesecake?_

###############################*******###############################

"I'm home," Sasuke greeted when he slipped through the door. His parent was in the living room watching the television when he passed them.

"Eh, Sasuke. What happened to your face?" His mother asked in worry, hurriedly went to his beloved son.

His father tore his eyes from the news and looked at his youngest son. There he stood with a scowl on his face. His forehead and nose was clearly red. He wondered what had happened. He hoped Sasuke didn't get into a fight. Fugaku watched his son sternly waiting for an answer.

"A crazy girl dares to throw a book at my face," Sasuke grumbled grudgingly.

_Well, that was unexpected_, Fugaku thought silently. _At least he's not in a fight_.

His mother was stunned at his answer. She blinked her eyes as if waiting to hear him saying that he was joking but when he just kept quiet about it, she knew that it was the truth. She let out a chuckle, much to his dismay. A chuckle led to giggles before it blown into a full laughter. She laughed heartily hearing Sasuke's answer. "Well, that was a first," she said in between her laughter. Even his father couldn't help but wearing an amuse smirk on his face.

Sasuke's frown deepened. "Why are you laughing? It was painful you know," he said childishly, annoyed at his parent's reaction to his demise. Even his dad was smirking gleefully at him.

With a humph, Sasuke walked to his room, leaving his laughing mother and smirking father, cursing a certain red haired girl along the way. He disappeared in his room but not before he heard what his mother said.

"I really want to see this girl."

###############################*******###############################

To say the atmosphere at the public library was tense was an understatement. It was freaking awkward and full of anxiety. There sat at the corner of the library was a group of high school student from Fairy Tail High actually. The group of eight sat at the table with different emotion and thoughts running through their mind. Six of them were glancing nervously between a red haired girl and a black haired boy, praying for their life, hoping that nothing life threatening would happen to them on that day.

"What are we waiting for? Let's finish this quickly so I can go home," the red haired girl, also known as Erza Scarlet said with authorities in her tone.

"Yes!" The other six which comprises of Natsu, Naruto, Gajeel, Gray, Lucy and Juvia said instantly before opening their books and began their research. Meanwhile, the last of their group, Uchiha Sasuke merely scowled at their behavior.

"Since we are almost finish with the assignment, what if we just combine the information we gathered the other day," Erza said, more like ordered to Sasuke.

"Fair enough," Sasuke agreed, before they started comparing notes and discussed about how they wanted to proceed with the assignment.

The others also took their job seriously, mainly because Erza was there and also because they wanted to finish early so that they could have fun later on. They had promised to have lunch and go to the arcade after their discussion.

"I guess that's that," Sasuke spoke, stretching his muscle after an hour into their discussion.

"Yeah…," Erza nodded in agreement. "We can start writing it down," she said much calmer than what she felt when she first arrived at the public library, glad that she can finally finished her work with Sasuke. She brought out her notebook and started typing furiously on the keys while Sasuke rested his head on his folded arm on the table, watching the girl work in silence.

"Erza," Sasuke called.

The said girl gave him a sharp gaze. "What?"

"These guys planned to have lunch and go to the arcade later," he said, throwing the bait.

"So?" Erza countered in confusion. Not seeing his intention.

"So we should join them later," he suggested still not moving from his position. Sasuke braved himself and held her steely gaze. He didn't tell her about all of their plan for today.

Erza looked to the others and noticed that they all had been watching at her and Sasuke's exchange in interest. However, they quickly turned their gaze away when they were caught eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Excuse us for a moment, please," she said to the others with a faked sweetness in her voice but the murderous intent in her eyes was obvious. With that, she got up from her seat and dragged Sasuke away from the table by the back of his collar.

"You guys, should we go and get help?" Naruto whispered uncertainly at his friends.

"They are going to be fine," Gajeel said trying to assure their friends.

"It's Sasuke I'm worried about," Natsu said with panic in his voice, afraid for his best friend's safety.

"Yeah, Erza is being super scary right now," Lucy supplied. "She looks ready to skin Sasuke alive."

With that, all sort of scenario went through their minds with Sasuke getting murdered by the red haired student council president. Just imagining it made chill run down their spine.

"Sasuke…," Naruto whimpered with river of tears ran down his cheek.

Meanwhile with Erza and Sasuke…

"Why are you dragging me to this secluded section?" Sasuke asked as soon as Erza let go of her death grip on his collar. "Really Erza, if you want to spend some time alone with me, all you have to do is ask," Sasuke added with a smirk.

"Keep dreaming Uchiha," Erza cut him. "All I want to do right now is cut your head off," she threatened him with a glare. "And for your information, I don't want to spend more time with you than I should. You give me enough trouble as it is."

For some reason, her words cut through him like a knife. He knew that he tricked her to make her come today, but he still wished that she won't be so cold to him and everybody else.

"I agree to come here for the discussion, nothing more. So don't go and get any idea that I will join you guys later on, got it!" Erza said.

"Say what you want, but you have to come," Sasuke easily countered. "If not…" he purposely trailed.

Erza knew where this was going. He's going to blackmail her using the picture he took using his phone.

"Okay stop," Erza sighed heavily and massaged her throbbing temple. She knew better than to reason with this manipulative bastard. "Okay, for this time I'll play your game, but after today ends you have to promise me that you will delete the photo in your phone. If you don't keep your promise, I'll make your life a living hell, you got that?" She threatened.

"Deal," Sasuke agreed with a sexy smirk on his face.

"You better be," Erza gave a final warning.

After they had reached their agreement, both of them walked back to their waiting friends.

###############################*******###############################

Erza sipped her iced tea as she watched her colleagues interacted with each other. They were having lunch at the corner café just near the public library. Everyone looked like they were famished. Only she herself didn't order any food but a glass of iced tea since she had quite a heavy breakfast in the morning. Everyone ordered their favorite food she noticed.

Her eyes strayed to her left and saw that the famous Uchiha ordered an iced tea like herself and a plate of onigiri with slices of tomatoes. That was…. unexpected. She never thought that Sasuke would like to eat simple dishes like that.

Then again, Uchiha Sasuke was full of surprises. At first when he came to Fairy Tail High, she thought that he would become a nuisance to her, a student council president. Especially, since he was a model and a famous one at that. She expected a snobbish, a holier than thou attitude, a jerk, a playboy and many other behavior that had been playing in her mind back then. But he proved to be none of those.

_Even if he was a manipulative bastard,_ her conscious mind thought grudgingly. But she could see the intention behind his manipulative actions was a good one, even if he didn't show it.

Although he practically black-mailed her to come, she couldn't say that she didn't enjoy today even if a little bit. These were her friends once, before she distanced herself. Natsu, Naruto, Gray and Lucy. She used to hang out with them before everything happen.

Erza was startled when she felt a whoosh of air fanned on her face. Sasuke was waving his hands in front of her, trying to get her attention. She saw the scowl on his face and had a good guess that he had been talking to her.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked.

"I asked whether you want my onigiri. You've been staring at it for quite some time now," he repeated.

Erza was startled. Did she really space out?

"No, thank you," she replied curtly, shaking her head once.

"Are you sure? You didn't even eat anything," Sasuke persuaded.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm not hungry since I had a heavy breakfast this morning," she replied.

Sasuke shrugged before he got up and walked to the counter without saying anything. Silently, she prayed for him to come back quickly. It was awkward at the table without him. Furthermore, she wanted to avoid unnecessary interaction with the groups. But luck was not on her side as Natsu chose that moment to open his mouth.

"So how are you doing these days Erza?" The rose haired man asked genuinely with a large grin on his face.

Erza stared at Natsu. She really missed his infectious smile. Back in the day, his smile would light up her face whenever she was feeling down. He was her best friend along with Gray, Naruto and Lucy.

"I'm fine thank you," Erza said.

"That's good," Natsu nodded. "It's so great seeing you again," he said looking at her with a soft gaze that made Erza uncomfortable.

"It's not like you don't see me at school," Erza countered, a little confuse by that statement.

"It's true but it's been so long since we've been out together like this," Gray answered instead of Natsu. "It's nice I guess," he shrugged with a ghost of smile on his face.

"Ye…yeah," Lucy stuttered. "It would be nice if we can go out together like this again in the future, just like old time," she said. Everyone could see the hopeful look on the blonde's face.

Erza was startled at their comments. She never thought that they would enjoy her presence, much less expecting to go out with her again in the future, not after when she was so cold to them. She was speechless. How was she to answer to that?

Gajeel and Juvia watched intently at their interaction. Being the new addition to the group they didn't know much of what had happen between the dynamic five. The two knew that the five of them were best friends once. Everyone in school knew that. But they didn't know what made the beautiful Erza to distance herself from her friends. It seemed like not long after her parents died, she became cold towards them.

"So what do you say Erza?" Naruto prodded gently, leaning back against his seat.

"I…," Erza started. "I can't promise anything," she answered. She saw that their face fell as she told them that. And for a moment, she felt guilty for causing the mood to go down. "Maybe if I'm not busy, I'll reconsider," she added after an afterthought.

They all looked at her in shocked, but the happy glow was emitted from their face. Although she was no longer their best friend, that didn't mean that she enjoyed seeing them in pain. She didn't want to be a source of pain for anybody. In school was a different case, she was the president after all. She needed to do her job seriously and prevent the students from misbehaving.

"That's great," Natsu gave her a wide grin with a thumb up. "Now I'm all fired up!"

"What's with you dumb ass?" Sasuke came back to the table after his short disappearance. Erza noticed that he had a piece of cake in his hand before he placed it in front of her.

The sweet smell of the cake was teasing her nose. "Strawberry cheese cake?" She uttered, looking at him in complete confusion.

"Yeah, you should eat something. We're going to the arcade after this. I don't want you to lose your energy later," he said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He sat back at his place while avoiding everyone's gaze. Erza wondered why he was being nice to her. Was it his way of saying sorry for what he made her gone through? But something had been nagging her mind for a couple of days now and she took the time to question him about it.

"Anyway Sasuke, how did you know I like strawberry cake?" She asked suspiciously.

"How could I not know," he stated in a bored tone. His cheek was rested on his palm with his elbow on the table while he looked passively at her. "You devour at least two piece of strawberry cake every time I saw you on lunch break at the bench under the tree."

"When did you see me? I never saw anyone nearby the place," she said more to herself, with her forefinger on her chin in a thinking pose.

"Your attention was clearly on the cake, not anybody around you," Sasuke supplied. "Seriously Erza, you should eat healthily. I'm surprise you can maintain a good body after all the amount of cake you consume dai…"

Sasuke never had the chance to finish his sentence as a fist connected with the back of his head with so much force.

Everyone winced when they saw what happened and wisely cleared the area where the scarlet haired beauty sat eating her cake, while the group sat with her was sweating profusely afraid of being the next victim to the famous scarlet haired president's wrath.

Sasuke should have known better than to comment anything regarding her love for the strawberry cheese cake.

To be continued

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I love writing it. Tell me what you think and review.

That's all for now. So long…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and Naruto. They belong to their respective owner.

A/N: Thank you to **JDarcy, Yours truly - Pride, fictionlover1993, nikkitheprincess, narutouzumaki6497, sasukefan95, Sydney, fizirazak, anarochev, DragonSlayer, Erzashipper4ever, **and** Angelica **for reviewing the previous chapter and those who favorite and follow this story.

Sorry in advance for any mistake.

CHAPTER 5

Sasuke walked along with the group miserably while nursing his abused head, all the while, glaring daggers at the one who cause it. He was cursing the red haired in his mind for her abusive and violent trait. As if reading his mind, Erza turned her gaze towards the famous model with an innocent look on her face. "Something's wrong Sasuke?" She inquired.

Sasuke frowned at her. "No. Nothing at all, except for my throbbing head that a certain someone punched earlier," he said sarcastically.

She snorted in an unladylike manner and retorted. "You deserve it," she huffed before she tore her gaze away and walked ahead of him.

He watched as Erza stopped beside Natsu and walked step by step with him in silence.

Soon, they arrived at the arcade and all of them were ecstatic for being there. They changed their money for the token and went on their separate way towards the game they wanted to play. Sasuke changed his money for some token and gave some of them to Erza.

Seeing as Erza stared dumbly at the token in her hand that he gave her, Sasuke let out a heavy sigh as he felt responsible for dragging her here. He didn't know why he was trying so hard to let her loosen up. He never did this kind of thing for any girl before. Not that he knew many girls outside of his work, and the girls he met mostly turn up to be an annoying fangirl who wouldn't stop screaming his name. But Erza proved to not be a fan of him, which he clearly was grateful for that. But she also turned up to be one emotionless girl who distanced herself and close her heart to everyone.

It's true that he just met her and he barely knew her but from the stories he heard from his two best friends, she was once a cheery, kind hearted girl who was adored by her friends. But tragedy changed her. She had been through hardship of losing her parents, and Sasuke couldn't help but feel that there was something else happening that no one knew. Not even Gray, Lucy, Natsu or Naruto. It's been tough on her since she was living alone.

Now that he thought about, he wondered how she supported herself through school and everything. But remembering that she came from a wealthy family, he thought that money had never been a problem to her. All of the money from their parents would go to her the moment they died. Or she probably working part time to support herself, so he felt that she deserved to have fun and have a semblance of normalcy in life like any other teenager their age.

"It's token you know," Sasuke said as Erza raised her eyes to his level, holding his gaze. Sasuke pointed towards the circular, coin-like shaped metal in her hand. "You have to get it in the slot to play the game," he explained.

He saw as her eyebrow rose elegantly. "I know what this is, Uchiha," she said with disdain. "Did you just insinuate that I didn't know what token was?" She asked incredulously.

"Well, you were staring blankly at it back then. I just assumed that you didn't know what it was," he said.

"Assumed nothing about me Uchiha. I was just wondering why you would me give tokens when I don't have any intention to play," she said sharply. "And it's not like it was my first time to arcade," she said in a defensive tone that had him raise his own eyebrow in doubt.

"Really….?" He muttered, more like mocking her. He clearly didn't believe what she said but seeing the murderous intent from her, he chose to lighten the mood by challenging her to duel with him at the game. "Let's duel," he said before he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the game console, ignoring the protest from the redhead.

He chose to play the desk soccer first. He explained the rules to her and purposely ignoring the glare sent his way.

"Okay, who scored the highest before the time is up win," he said with a smirk. Seeing no reaction from the redhead aside from the death glare on her beautiful face, he coaxed her further with something he would surely regret later.

"Oh come on, I'll even let you to strike first," he said with an award winning smile.

He saw Erza's face softened as she let out a heavy sigh. "I'm never getting out of this am I?" She said tiredly.

"Nope," came his short reply.

"Fine!" She said exasperatedly.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you," he taunted with a sexy smirk.

"Puh..lease….You'll regret this later Uchiha," she warned him with a glint in her eyes.

"Hn. Bring it on Scarlet," he replied confidently.

And that was how the game started.

###############################*******###############################

Erza smirked smugly at Sasuke's gaping face. How dare he assume that she never set foot in a place like this. Contrary to what everyone believed, she did have her fun although it was seldom. She did go to places like this but only ever with a person that she cared most in this world. She knew how to have fun thanks to a certain someone.

Seeing the defeated look on Sasuke's face wiped out all the irritation that she first felt towards the boy for dragging her to duel against him. He definitely didn't think that she's going to win. After the desk soccer, Sasuke scoffed at her win saying that she was just lucky. Then, to prove him wrong, she casually proposed another game and yet once again she won playing House of the Dead with the new high scores. In the middle of their game, they didn't notice that they had gathered the attention of their friends and they quickly circled around them with interest.

The third game they played had been pinball and of course she didn't give him a chance to win the classic arcade game.

"Wow Erza. I didn't know you were so good with arcade games," Natsu muttered with a raised eyebrow. The others nodded in agreement.

Erza shrugged nonchalantly. "I frequent this place," she said. The shocked look on their faces didn't go unnoticed by Erza. She wondered why they were surprised. Did they think just because she no longer hangs out with them, she won't have any fun?

"You come alone?" Lucy timidly asked.

Erza looked towards her blonde cousin. "No," she simply said.

"Who did you come-"

"Are you guys done yet?" Erza cut off whatever it was Naruto was going to ask as she glanced at her watch. "It's already 5 pm, I have to go home soon. And it's always raining lately. I hate to get stuck in the rain on the way home."

"Well, we're done here," Gray said. "We're just going to the coffee house before going home."

"Coffee sounds good," Erza nodded in agreement, totally in a better mood since this morning.

"Yeah, coffee sounds good," Sasuke agreed with a sigh. Erza noticed the look on his face and thought that maybe he can finally drilled the fact that he lose to her in his thick skull. That only brought a smirk on her face.

###############################*******###############################

Sasuke found himself silently cursing the scarlet haired student council president a lot today. He peered at the said girl walking beside him from the corner of his eye. She walked confidently with her head held high. Her beautiful brown eyes stared dead ahead her. He wondered what she was thinking at the moment.

Then, the beautiful eyes suddenly turned towards him with a questioning look. Sasuke was flustered at being caught staring, but he played it cool.

"What?" He heard her questioned him.

"Nothing," he replied with a shake of his head.

"If it's nothing then why are you staring at me?" She inquired. Her voice was calm but he noticed the annoyance in her tone.

He wouldn't dare admit to her that he was staring at her because he found her eyes were beautiful, her confidence was admiring. He would certainly suffer another trauma to the head if he admitted it. No, he would have a concussion if this carried on any longer. So he opted for other thing to talk about.

"I wonder whom do you go to arcade with? Experience like that won't come with once or twice of practice," he voiced out his observation.

She looked suspiciously at him but answered him nonetheless with a short reply. "A friend."

"Anyone I know?"

"No," she answered. "What is it to you? And it's none of your business anyway," the annoyance was back in her voice.

"No," he agreed. "But I was just curious," he calmly said.

"Don't be. There's nothing interesting in my private life- umph"

Sasuke didn't know what happened. But he heard her gasp and saw the bag she carried fell to the floor with a loud thump and Erza herself was tumbling towards him unsteadily. Automatically, he wrapped his arms around her waist and supported her weight with his body as she fell against him with her face buried in his chest and her hands fisting the material of his expensive shirt. Out of the corner of his eyes, Sasuke saw a handsome blue haired boy with a stunned look on his face. Apparently he had bumped into Erza.

But what shocked Sasuke and others was the word of recognition that fell from his lips.

"Erza," the blue haired boy whispered, his eyes never leaving Erza's figure in his arm.

Sasuke felt Erza stiffened in his embrace. She slowly turned her head towards the newcomer and her eyes widened.

"Jellal," she uttered.

Sasuke unconsciously glared at the blue haired boy with a red tattoo on his face as he released Erza from his arms. He didn't know why he felt slight hostility towards this Jellal guy, even if they didn't know each other. Sasuke looked towards the rest of his friends and from the look of confusion on their face, he assumed that none of the Fairy Tail high school students knew the boy except for Erza.

"What are you doing here?" Erza inquired as she picked her bag from the floor, although her tone didn't sound friendly. But Jellal's face lit up nonetheless when she talked to him.

"Just lazy around," he replied. Sasuke saw as Jellal swept his eyes around to quickly assess the others until their eyes met. They held each other's stare and Sasuke could see Jellal's eyes narrowed slightly at him as if to say the feeling was mutual.

"It's a bit far from home for just lazy-ing around don't you think?" Erza broke their staring contest and Sasuke saw that Jellal's eye gaze softened when he looked at her. "And it's not exactly your type of place," Erza pointed out accusingly.

Jellal let out a chuckle. "It's true. But sometimes I need a break from the usual places. All those protocol and formality is kinda boring," he said with a shrug. Erza didn't reply to that much to Sasuke's delight. In fact, she looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. Obviously these two had a history together.

"So… I see you've found another boyfriend," Jellal's once again muttered. His voice sounded calm and casual but there was also an unmistakable accusation in his tone.

"What?" Erza gasped. She looked angrily at Jellal. "It's none of your business if I've found myself a boyfriend or not, but for your information Sasuke and I are not together."

"Jellal?" A new voice called out and everyone's attention moved towards the newcomer where a rather attractive girl swaying towards the bluenette with a smile on her face. However, her smile quickly disappeared when she saw Erza.

###############################*******###############################

Jellal sighed audibly. "Ultear," he acknowledged her and the girl smiled sweetly at him, too sweet for his taste. Things somehow became much more complicated. He never thought that he would bump into Erza when he came here. It's true that he had his hope to see the scarlet haired girl again after they broke up a year ago, but certainly not at a place like this. An ordinary mundane mall with no obvious attraction to someone who frequented high class places like him, and certainly not when Ultear was with him. Ultear knew about his and Erza past relationship and the clingy girl would certainly rub it on Erza's face that they were together now. Not that he really liked Ultear, they only got together because their parents thought they looked good as a couple.

"Erza," Ultear muttered as she linked her arms tight with his in an intimate gesture. Jellal could already feel the headache that would be coming his way. "Long time no see," she said with the fake cheery tone. Jellal knew how much Ultear hated Erza because he chose Erza over her once.

"Ultear," Erza nodded curtly. Her voice was calm and her face was unreadable. Jellal wondered when she became so good in masking her emotion. Sure Erza Scarlet was not the most cheerful person in the world. She rarely smiled and her face was always passive, but her eyes were always full of emotion once. That's how he remembered Erza. That's how he always knew what she was thinking and how to handle her, by looking into her eyes. But the person standing in front of him today was like a different person. It was like he didn't know her at all. "I see you've got what you always wanted then," she said in a bored tone.

"Back off Scarlet, Jellal's mine now," Ultear barked out as she tightened her hold on Jellal.

Erza scoffed at her antic. "Really Ultear. You're that insecure?" She said with a roll of her eyes. "You've got nothing to worry about then. I don't want any ties with Jellal Fernandez anymore. He's all yours," Erza said with finality before she spun on her heels and walked away from them. For a moment, Jellal was stunned. He never thought that his heart would suffer a pain like this when she vocally said that she didn't want him in her life anymore. Somehow the thought of Erza not in his life made his heart clenched painfully in his chest.

Unconsciously, Jellal took a step towards Erza but a tug on his hand made him stop. He turned towards Ultear and saw the scowl on her face.

There was nothing he could do now. Erza and he were no longer together and he was with Ultear. It was not fair for Ultear if he went to Erza and he was sure that Erza didn't welcome his presence. So he had to let Erza go for now. Somehow, he would find a way to get back on her good side and worm his way into her heart once more.

###############################*******###############################

Sasuke saw Erza spun on her heels and walked away from them without any glance. Being a spectator, he could see that Jellal tried to go to her but was stopped by Ultear.

Sasuke turned away from those two and faced his friends who looked uncomfortable with what had just happened.

"Sasuke…," Natsu called out. "Erza…" he trailed off looking towards the red head who was getting far from them.

"Don't worry about her," Sasuke assured him. "You guys go to the coffee house first. I'll go get Erza," he said. He saw them sighed in relief. Clearly they were worried but too afraid to go after her.

"Alright, see you soon then," Naruto said and lead the others to their original destination.

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh and turned towards where Erza had disappeared to.

To be continued…

A/N: It's been a while since I update. Life's busy but I managed to steal some time to write this chapter. And the story is going to get more serious from this chapter onwards. Enjoy and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and Naruto. They belong to their respective owner.

A/N: Thank you to** anarochev , nikkitheprincess, Yours truly - Pride, Lord Kurai Kaze, fictionlover1993, Eagleblade, fake, erzasasukeforeve, , fizirazak, Alex and julli **for reviewing the previous chapter and those who favourite/follow this story.

I'm sorry for the late update. I've been away for more than two weeks and the place that I've been to have no internet connection. It was a nightmare. And sorry in advance for any mistake.

CHAPTER 6

"Erza!" Sasuke called out but the red head only walked ahead, ignoring him. Well, she either was ignoring him or she really didn't hear him. The mall was a bit crowded at that time, and the chattering was loud enough to drown out his voice. He walked through the sea of people to catch up to her and called out to her again. "Erza wait!"

Frustrated with her attitude, Sasuke walked faster and grabbed her wrist when he was near her, stopping her in her track. He spun her around so that they were face to face, sighing in relief when her face was devoid from any killing glare she usually sent his way. There was only the barest hint of annoyance presence from the scowl she wore on her pretty face. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something.

"Where are you going? The coffee house is in the opposite direction," Sasuke said pointedly.

"There's a change of plan Uchiha, I'm heading straight home. You go enjoy coffee with your friends," she said dismissively before she turned once again to leave him.

But Sasuke was having none of those. He once again grabbed her hands, stopping her. This time, Erza spun around on her own with an exasperated glare sent his way. "Why are you like this Erza? The others are waiting for you," Sasuke said tiredly. Really, so many things happened today he suddenly felt like all his energy was zapped out of him. He really didn't want to fight with her right now.

"I said I need to get going," Erza answered with controlled temper. "You guys can enjoy coffee without me. It's not going to change anything if I'm not present."

She tried to get her hand out of his grip but he only tightened them further.

"You're being ridiculous you know," he ground out through clenched teeth. "Just because your ex-boyfriend shows up with new girl, doesn't mean you get to act like this."

Erza narrowed her eyes at him. "Act like what?" She muttered dangerously.

"Like a jealous ex-girlfriend when she found out her ex has moved on with other girl," Sasuke yelled. That was low of him. He himself knew that. He wasn't sure if that was the case with Erza and he didn't know why the thought of it sent him in a fit of rage. But he knew that he needed to know if it's true. The thought that Erza still hung up on that guy made him angry. In fact, he was so angry he didn't notice that his grip on her wrist tightened to the point that it bruised her skin.

Erza was livid. He could see it in her eyes. He knew for sure that if he didn't have her right hand in his grip, she would slap him for saying that. He noticed a few people nearby glanced at their direction before quickly turning away, probably didn't want to be caught staring or eavesdropping on a private engagement.

"How dare you think like that about me when you don't even know me Uchiha," she was seething in anger. "I told you before, don't assume things about me," she warned and reminded him. "As for Jellal, I don't care if he found other girl and I certainly won't get back with him even if he can bring my parent back from the dead."

Her words were like a slap to his face. He loosened up the grip he had on her and Erza took the chance to wrench her hand out of his clutch.

"I'm out of here Uchiha," she stated coldly with an unreadable face. "Don't forget to keep your end of the bargain."

With that, she walked out of there leaving Sasuke to watch helplessly at her retreating figure until she disappeared from his sight.

###############################*******###############################

Sasuke walked towards his friend sluggishly. They were sitting together at the farthest corner of the room, which was a nice spot for privacy. It was the only table there and was slightly hidden by the counter. Lucy was saying something and the others huddled closer and listened intently to what she was saying. They must be gossiping about what had transpired earlier. As he neared them, he could pick up the word 'Jellal Fernandez', 'Ultear' and 'Magnolia High' from her hushed words. That picked his interest.

"Hey guys," he called out. He noticed the empty seat next to Natsu and slumped on it.

"Where's Erza?" Juvia was the first one to ask.

"She's not joining us. Said she needs to go home," he said grumpily with a shrugged. He noticed the disappointment on their faces. Especially Natsu, Naruto, Gray and Lucy. Gajeel just let out a heavy sigh and Juvia just nodded her head at the input.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped then," Gray said. "I am really looking forward to hang out with her again," he continued, sulking in the process.

"Yeah," Natsu agreed. "If that bastard Fernandez didn't show up, she's probably with us right now."

It was a rare occurrence to see Natsu so pissed since he was always the cheerful one among them. He had his fist clenched on the table next to his coffee, the barely controlled anger was clear on his face.

"What's up with that guy anyway? Who is he really?" Sasuke asked.

"Really Sasuke? You don't know him?" Lucy interjected with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Sasuke answered, confused. "Should I?"

"Well, given your status in the business world, I thought you would know him. He runs in the same circle after all," Lucy said.

"I don't really pay much attention to my father's business. I'm not interested in it. I leave that to Itachi since he's the one who's going to take over everything. In fact, he already takes over the company since my father stepped down two years ago," Sasuke supplied. "I don't know how he does it, the pressure might give me an early death," he muttered with a pride towards his only brother.

"Itachi's a genius," Naruto stated.

"That's true," Sasuke agreed. "But back to our topic, who is Jellal Fernandez again?"

"If you really want to know," Natsu started. "That guy is the only son of the biggest medicine tycoon in the country, the heir to Fernandez industry."

"How do you know him?" Gajeel asked, interested with the piece of information.

"I met him once during a dinner my father forced me and Naruto go. He introduced us to Jellal back then," Natsu answered.

"Yeah, that was the first and the last time we go to any business related dinner. The protocol and formality makes me want to burn the place down to ashes," Naruto grumbled.

"It's not that bad," Lucy interjected. "Maybe if you two make yourself available during that kind of business related dinner, I'll have someone to talk to except for those elderly," she grumbled grudgingly at those two. "There are not much people our age you know, and Jellal Fernandez is hard to approach."

"But he seemed to know Erza," Sasuke pointed. "And dare I say, they are more than friends once," he voiced out his opinion, fishing for more information.

"Yeah, that's what I feel," Lucy said. A hand on her chin, she looked like she was thinking of something. "Even I didn't know that they know each other."

"Erza was from Magnolia High right. Maybe they know each other when they were both there," Juvia supplied.

"That's right," Gray agreed. "Erza was from Magnolia High before she transferred to Fairy Tail High three years ago."

"Yeah, Erza and her parents moved here because her father opened a new electronic factory here at that time," Lucy informed.

"Hmm," Sasuke processed the information he gathered. Apparently, Erza's past was very interesting. "What of the girl? Ultear."

"Hmph," Lucy grumbled, folding her hands on her chest in annoyance. "That stuck up bitch is Ultear Milkovich," she said with hostility. "I met her in one of the business dinner I go. She's the heir to Milkovich Enterprise, the largest construction company."

"And she's Jellal's girlfriend?" Sasuke interrupted.

"They only hook up about a year ago," Lucy nodded. "From what I've heard, Ultear was in love with Jellal since she set her eyes on him but Jellal was not interested in her. The reason why they are a couple right now is mainly because of their parents. They were best friends and business partners. The union between the two families can make their business stronger."

"It's not an uncommon thing in business world," Naruto shrugged.

Gray sighed heavily. "Something bad must have happened for Erza to behave like that. It's hard to see her openly portray her hostility towards someone like she did with Jellal today. I wonder what really happen," he said, leaning towards the backseat of his chair.

"About that," Sasuke started. He looked around guiltily remembering his accusation towards the red head. "I may have made things worse."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

With a heavy sigh, Sasuke began telling them of what had been transpiring earlier between him and Erza.

"You really are an idiot," Naruto scolded the youngest Uchiha who was sulking in his seat.

"I know," Sasuke for once agreed with his best friend. He slumped in his seat feeling like crap.

The atmosphere around the table was so gloomy it matched the weather outside. It was only 3pm but it was dark outside. The clouds darken, hiding the sun from shining its light upon the earth. It looked like it was going to rain soon.

"I don't know why I said that to her. I didn't mean what I said," he voiced out guiltily.

Suddenly, the lightning strike making all of them startled at the loud sound that followed after. Soon, it was accompanied by rains that poured heavily from the sky.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed. "Erza didn't have an umbrella with her," he muttered looking at the rain outside through the glass pane. He was worried for the red head, afraid that she would get stuck in the rain.

"What are you waiting for?" Natsu asked. "Go look for her if you're worried. You need to apologize to her anyway."

"What about you guys?" Sasuke get up from his seat, ready to bolt out of there to look for Erza.

"Don't worry about us," Lucy said. "We have our rides."

"Okay," Sasuke nodded. "See you guys tomorrow at school," he bid his goodbye before he went for his car.

The other occupants at the table watched their friend's retreating back until he disappeared around the corner.

"Why did he get so worked up over the student council president?" Gajeel suddenly announced, making the others ponder over this silently in their mind.

###############################*******###############################

Erza was livid. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. Despite her reluctance to go out with her classmate today, her mood was getting better in the end and she thought her day was getting better. But a chance meeting with her ex-boyfriend crushed her lighter mood as fast as lightning to a bitter one.

And Sasuke's accusation towards her only made her fumed further than she was. How dare he talked nonsense about her when he didn't even know her.

This was really not her day. And to make it worse, droplets of water began to rain down on her as she was walking towards her apartment and soon, the rain was pouring heavily as the cloud was getting darker. It took no time for her clothes to get soak and she was shivering slightly from the cold.

She cursed her luck. She knew it was going to rain back then and she should have taken the bus to get to her apartment. But her mind was too jumbled and filled with earlier incident that she didn't notice that she had indeed walk pass the bus stop. Seeing no reason to turn back, she opted to just walk her way to the apartment.

The thunder that roared in the sky pulled her out of her reverie and she quickened her step towards her destination.

In her mind, she cursed Sasuke Uchiha for making her go out with the others today. If it was not for him and his stupid threat, she wouldn't have to face Jellal Fernandez and Ultear in one day. And got stuck in the rain afterwards. It was his fault in the first place. Oh she took solace in devising various scenarios in her head on how to castrate Sasuke if he didn't keep his promise and delete the picture of him kissing her in his cell phone today. If only she could get her hands on him, he would definitely regret it for ever crossing her paths.

"Damn you Uchiha," she curses, crossing her arms close to her body because of the cold.

Just then, a screeching sound was heard and a car abruptly stopped beside her on the road, making her halt her movement. Erza glimpsed at the tinted glass window curiously. Who would it be behind steering wheel of the unmistakably expensive car? Suddenly, the glass window at the passenger seat rolled down and she peeked at the owner. Her eyes widen at the familiar face looking back at her in concern and disapproval.

"Itachi," she breathed out.

To be continued

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Read and review. =)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and Naruto. They belong to their respective owner.

A/N: Thank you to fellow readers, old and new especially** jjjj, fin, me, jm, the oyabak, altajir95, anarochev, Eagleblade, Audnober29, kurumi fan, fictionlover1993, jerzafan, jellybeans, nikkitheprincess, fizirazak, chae kyung sooh, hhhh, neko erza and hi, **for reviewing the previous chapter and also to those who favorite/follow this story. I really appreciate it.

I've been replying to the review from signed author/reader so to all Guest that has been reviewing this story, I'm sorry if I don't reply to the review but I really appreciate it.

I've been getting reviews to update this story faster. So I'm sorry for my tardiness. Sorry in advance for any mistake.

CHAPTER 7

"Itachi," the words escaped her lips easily and she felt relief washed over her at seeing his familiar face.

"Get in," he ordered in his usual aloof self.

Erza couldn't help but scowled at his tone but she complied anyway. Too tired to reprimand him about his social manner, she quickly opened the car door and slipped in the passenger seat, anything to get away from the cold and pouring rain outside.

Itachi drove away without any words to her once she closed the door.

It was quiet in the car but Erza was used to it anyway. She chanced a glance towards the driver next to her. He was composed and stoic as always but there was an unmistakable hint of annoyance on his handsome face.

Erza mentally sighed. Itachi was not a man of many words and he might seem like an uncaring and cold man, famous for his aggressive way in dealing with the business world. But behind the tough exterior he was actually a considerate, fair and kind person. He just had his own way of showing it through his action, even though not many people saw through the facade.

"You're shivering," he suddenly said without taking his eyes off from the road. Erza silently wondered if he had a 360 degree vision. How did he know it when he didn't even look at her once she stepped into the vehicle? Only now that he mentioned it, she could feel how cold she really felt.

Itachi moved to turn the air conditioner off and gave her his coat. "Here put this on, I don't want you getting sick from the cold," he instructed.

"Thanks," Erza whispered softly taking the coat handed to her with gratitude. She quickly put it around her body and was pleased for the warmth it provided.

"What are you doing in the rain in the first place?" He asked her with an accusing tone.

"I miss the bus stop," she answered truthfully with a shrug.

The car stopped at the red light and Erza felt apprehension of being lectured by the older man.

"You know I always get what I want, right? So you might as well start talking on what is bothering you. You miss the bus stop? That is so not like you for not being focus on your surroundings," he spoke with an intent glare sent her way.

Erza held her gaze against him showing defiance. She didn't feel like telling him anything. She just wanted to go home, took a long hot bath and hopefully gets some sleep. But he was still looking at her with the superior gaze he always wore and her own stare wavered a little. Damn, Itachi really was a master at things like this.

With a sigh, Erza removed her eyes from him and stared dead ahead on the road, folding her hands on her chest in annoyance. "I saw Jellal earlier today with Ultear," Erza started.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "And…," he trailed letting her know to finish her story.

Obediently, she told him what had transpired today from the beginning, from the group assignment event to how she ended up on the street in the rain. "And it's all your brother's fault," she finished her story with a grumble.

The car starts moving at the green light and Erza spotted a smug smirk on Itachi's face.

Erza pouted and sank deeper in her seat, she knew better than to expect Itachi to sympathize with her fate for today. It was depressing but no matter how depressed she was, she couldn't alleviate the tiny guilt she felt for soaking the comfortable car seat with water accumulated from her wet clothes.

"Sorry. I'm making a mess in your car," she said with a small voice, not looking in his direction.

"It's okay," Itachi said in his cool voice. "Your day is bad enough without me nagging at you about it or anything."

Erza let a small smile escaped her lips. Sometimes, Itachi frustrate her without even trying with his behavior but some other times he was understanding enough she could kiss him for it.

"We're here," Itachi announced. He drove to the parking lot and parked the car at the designated space. They both exited the car and rode the elevator to her floor, making small talk along the way. Once they exited the elevator, they walked to the right until they reached her door. Erza took out her key and opened the door leading the way inside before Itachi too followed her step and closed the door behind him.

But unbeknownst to the both of them, someone was watching them with a surprised expression on his face.

###############################*******###############################

Hatake Kakashi shivered as he tightened the jacket around his body. It was cold because of the rain and he was glad that he took the car to work this morning. He walked to the elevator after he parked his car and pushed the button for his floor. Luckily no one was in the elevator so the ride shouldn't be long. He was dead tired and couldn't wait for a hot shower his mind wandered towards his comfy bed and fluffy pillows. Once the door opened he quickly exited the elevator and turned right, but what he saw made him stopped on his track. Kakashi couldn't believe his own eyes.

He stood rooted there dumbfounded in front of the elevator still trying to process what he was seeing occurring just now. He thought he saw Itachi following a red headed girl which was also his neighbor into the apartment across his own. That was a sight he never dreamed to be seeing. Then, he remembered Sasuke telling him about Itachi's engagement which was kept secret from anyone except family members. And him, being a close friend to both brothers and mentor to Sasuke was told of the news, or more like Sasuke moaning and bitching about how he didn't like the decision his brother made. But, it would be made official soon as they were planning the engagement party. There was nothing Sasuke could do about it but accept the fact that Itachi had made his decision.

Shaking his head, Kakashi made his way towards his own apartment while fishing out the keys from his jeans pocket. He contemplated about knocking on the opposite door just to double check if it truly was Itachi and maybe a Hi was in order. It's been a while since he saw the other man because both of them were busy, but his need for shower and bed won out. He was cold and exhausted from his job. He really needed his sleep or he might crash outside of his door right then. With the decision in mind, he unlocked the door and quickly went inside. Itachi and his fiancée could wait until he got his sleep. They're not going anywhere, he could always call Itachi and the fiancée turned out to be living in front of his house.

###############################*******###############################

The next day in school, things were rowdy and hectic as usual. But for Erza, it was taking its toll on her. She was not feeling well and before class started, she was called to the principal office with the reason she knew nothing about. Turns out Principal Makarov requested a meeting with the student council later that day and being the president, she needed to inform the rest of the student council body about it and prepare for the meeting. She figured there must be something important would be happening if the Principal himself requested a meeting like this on short notice.

Everything was not going her way that day. Girls gathered around the hallway in a group of two or three before the class start trying their luck at bumping into Sasuke. Their incessant chattering and gossiping only made her headache worse. And in her hasty to go to school this morning she forgot to take her lunch, which was two slices of strawberry cake, with her to school. Now she had to go to the cafeteria to buy some food during lunch. She dreaded what was on the menu today. The tasteless and awful food in the cafeteria was legendary. She was also trying her best to avoid Sasuke who was trying to get her attention. His accusation of her yesterday was still fresh in her mind and she felt a little bitter about it. She's the grudging type, there's no way she's going to forget about that soon.

The only good thing that happened today was that Shikamaru finally was coming back to school from the trip to China for his Chess Tournament. Really, that man made her and the school proud with his talent. She grew closer to Shikamaru after he disclosed information that made her open her eyes and see things differently than she did before. She never talked more than necessary with him before. Their interaction consist of more like him getting scolded by her for sleeping in class and his laid back attitude didn't help his case. She didn't know how a man so lazy and laid back like him could be so brilliant. Even Itachi acknowledged that Shikamaru was better than him. He really was a genius.

So with a slightly better mood, she walked back to the class from the principal's office hoping to see him soon. And she was not disappointed when she saw a figure sitting next to her seat, hunching over with his face buried in his folded arm on the desk. Damn, the class didn't even start and he was already sleeping. With a purposeful stride, she walked towards her seat and sat in it. She swing her hand trying to slap his head to wake him up but before her hands could connect with his head, his hand shot out and grabbed hers instead.

Shikamaru raised his head and stared at her blankly.

"Is this how you treat a friend after two weeks of absence?" He said as he slowly released his hold on her hand.

Erza gave him a grin. "Who told you to sleep in class so early in the morning?" She swiveled in her chair to face him fully.

"Who cares? The teacher's not even in yet," he casually replied.

"Okay point taken," she grudgingly agreed. "But at least has the decency to greet me after two weeks of being away," she scolded with a frown.

Shikamaru had the nerve to smirk at her. "In other words, you have been missing me," he stated gleefully.

Erza scoffed at him but she knew that he was right. She did miss him.

"Don't worry Scarlet, I miss you too," he offered her a genuine smile and she couldn't help but gave him one in return.

"Yeah, you're a pain in the ass but I guess I miss you a little bit," she confessed. "But don't think that I won't punch you if you sleep in the class again," she jokingly warned.

"Yeah, yeah. The warning was seriously noted," he said with a sigh. "Troublesome woman," he muttered under his breath but Erza heard it anyway. "So tell me Erza, anything interesting happened while I'm gone?"

"Nothing I guess," she shrugged.

"Then why do you look so down today?" He inquired.

Shikamaru was a very observant man. It is one his good quality but sometimes, she cursed his sharp mind. Nothing went through pass him.

"I forgot my bento of strawberry cake today," she grumbled. "Now I have to go to the cafeteria later if I don't want to starve. You know how I despise the food."

Shikamaru chuckled at her response. Of course, missing her strawberry cake was a big deal to Erza Scarlet.

"No need to go there, I bring something for you," he said.

"Really?" Erza looked at him in interest. "You bring me food?" She asked with hopeful expression. "How nice of you," she muttered with a smile.

"Just be at the usual place during lunch, then we can talk about what has been happening these past two weeks," he instructed.

"Sure," Erza answered shortly, just as the teacher came in for the first subject. She could feel the intense stare boring at the back of her head but she chose to ignore it since she knew who the culprit was. And she intended to avoid him for the rest of the day if she could help it.

###############################*******###############################

Sasuke stared at the back of Erza's head sharply as the teacher started teaching. She was avoiding him, he knew that. It was subtle and she hid it well but she was ignoring and avoiding him. Not that he could blame her about it. He was being a jerk to her yesterday. He had a mind to confront her in class before, but the appearance of an unknown student foiled his plan as he unexpectedly sat next to Erza and had the nerve to sleep there. He thought nothing of it at first, figuring that the student would move once Erza came back from the principal office.

He felt a little sorry for that guy when he noticed that Erza had returned yet he still was sleeping without any care in the world. Sasuke saw Erza balled up her fist and took a swing at the oblivious guy but imagine his surprise when the guy he thought was sleeping stopped Erza from hitting him as his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. He was expecting some lecture from Erza and once again he was surprised when the red head merely gave a smile at the guy and start chatting casually with him. He was curious now. This was the first time he saw Erza interact with somebody casually like that. And that guy didn't even get punish for sleeping in class.

_Damn it! Who the hell is he?_ He thought silently in his mind.

Turning to his right, he poked Naruto in the arm, interrupting the deep discussion he had with his twin brother.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Who is that guy over there, sitting next to Erza? I never see him before," he pointed in Erza's direction.

Naruto's gaze followed his direction and his face broke out into an excited grin as he took noticed of it. "Damn it. When did that lazy ass get back here?" Naruto muttered gleefully.

"Lazy ass? So who is he?"

"That's Nara Shikamaru," Naruto supplied. "Damn, how can I miss him before? He must be sleeping again once he gets here, he always does that," Naruto mumbled.

"Well, he was sleeping before Erza came," Sasuke supplied.

"I knew it," Naruto replied. "He's not going to change anytime soon I guess," he said with a shrug.

"So that guy actually attends this class? How come I never seen him before?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't let appearance fool you when it comes to Shikamaru. He may look laid back and lazy, but he is a genius."

"How come he's close to Erza?" He mumbled with a scowl on his face. He noticed Naruto looking at him suspiciously. "What?"

"Why are you getting so work up with this matter? You sound like a jealous boyfriend," Naruto accused.

"W-what?" He stuttered. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm just curious that's all," he defended. "Who would want to date that violent girl anyway," he added.

Naruto snickered like there's no tomorrow at his reaction making Sasuke sent a nasty glare in his direction.

"Why are you so defensive? I'm just joking you know," Naruto said wiggling his eyebrow suggestively.

"Why you," Sasuke muttered in disbelief. But before he could start nagging at him, Naruto cut him off.

"And you better watch what you're saying. The next thing you know, you'll be eating your own words."

Sasuke was taken aback at his words. He watched Naruto closely and saw the sad serene smile on his face as he drifted off to whatever land he was visiting in his mind.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered softly, sensing a story behind his attitude.

_Could it be related to the red head student council president?_ Sasuke couldn't help but thought in his mind.

To be continued

A/N: I don't know why I've been crazy about this pairing lately. I've been thinking about a plot where the story takes place in Naruto-verse, in the ninja world. It must be fun. At least I would like to read one. Since I can't find stories about sasuza (is this the correct term for Sasuke x Erza pairing?) in Naruto verse, I'm thinking about writing a piece. But I'm horrible with a fight scene. So I'm in a dilemma. Hopefully, one day I can write it but not before I finish this story.

Enough with my rambling. Thanks for reading. I love you.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and Naruto. They belong to their respective owner.

A/N: Thank you to fellow readers, old and new especially** Yours truly – Pride, fin, kurumi fan, the oyabak, fictionlover1993, annarochev, Guest, hi, neko erza, queen of cute, hhhh, sasuza fangirl, naruto x fairy tail, erza-chan, chae kyung sooh, sauza shipper, a person, king, NeitherSaneNorInsane, nikkitheprincess, and fizirazak **forreviewing the previous chapter and also to those who favorite/follow this story. I really appreciate it.

As usual, sorry in advance for any mistake. I was in a hurry. =)

CHAPTER 8

.

Sasuke walked out of the classroom in irritation. It was lunch time. And he prepared himself to talk to Erza to apologize. But after he packed his book and placed them in his bag, walking to see the red head, she was nowhere to be found. She really was determined to avoid him. But she couldn't hide from him and avoid him forever, especially when he knew where she disappeared to everyday during lunch time.

After telling Naruto that he would see him later, he made his way towards the back of the school, at the little bench under the tree. He felt confident that he would find her there. Before he reached the stairs that lead to the back of the school, he purposely peek his head outside the window to see if he was right about her being there. And there she was, sitting at her usual place on the bench. She had her face looking upwards with her eyes closed and a smile grazing her lips. She looked like she was enjoying the gentle breeze that blew past her, making her smooth red hair swayed with the direction of the wind. Her back face facing him, so she didn't notice him there at the second floor looking at her.

Sasuke let out a gentle smile grazing his lips, enjoying the view of Erza looking so carefree and relax without any care in the world. She looked more beautiful this way.

Seeing as she was in a good mood, he felt more spirited to go and apologize to her. Hopefully she would just nag a bit at him about his accusation and with a possibly non-threatening bodily harm, she would forgive him. He knew that she would forgive him in the end. In the short time that he came to knew the girl, he knew that she might come off as a strict no nonsense kind of girl but she really was a kind girl at heart.

Just as he wanted to move away from the window to go see her, he saw someone approaching Erza from the corner of his eyes. He paid attention to the newcomer and saw Nara Shikamaru walking at a steady pace towards her with two lunch boxes in his hand.

Sasuke saw Erza glanced at Shikamaru as she heard him approaching her. The wide happy smile she gave Shikamaru at the sight of him made his blood boil for no apparent reason. Sasuke glared at Shikamaru and cursed him for interrupting his chance to meet with Erza.

Suddenly, Shikamaru glanced at the direction of the second floor so Sasuke quickly move aside and hide behind the wall.

_Shit! Did he see me or not?_ Sasuke thought to himself. _Damn, that guy really is something. We haven't even properly introduced yet, but he already gets on my nerve_.

Sasuke didn't dare to look back outside the window to spy on them, afraid that his presence to be noticed by the surprisingly sharp and observant Shikamaru. From his laid back attitude, Sasuke wasn't expecting it from him. He remembered Naruto saying that Shikamaru was a genius and not to be fooled by his appearance, so he guessed Naruto was right. Shikamaru indeed was an interesting person but Sasuke still was annoyed with him for ruining his chance to see Erza. So with a scowl on his face, he opted to walk away from the scene and went to the rooftop to meet with Naruto and the rest.

###############################*******###############################

Shikamaru tore his concentration away from Erza's smiling face and looked up towards the second floor window near the stairs. He thought he saw someone there from the corner of his eye and he might be mistaken but he thought he saw Uchiha Sasuke standing there just a moment ago. Shikamaru was one to trust his instinct so he was confident that he saw the young Uchiha. And he wondered what Sasuke's interest was with Erza.

At least that was what he deduced since she was the only one at the bench beside him. And he himself couldn't be the focus of Sasuke's interest since they didn't know each other personally. There was nothing interesting happening in the nearby vicinity so that leaves Erza as his main focus.

"Is there something wrong? What are you looking at?" Erza asked curiously, turning in her seat trying to get a glimpse of what had caught his attention.

"Nothing," he answered as he looked back at the red head. "Here, I bring this for you," he said, dumping one of the lunch boxes on her lap as he moved to sit next to her on the bench. He saw the smile returned to her face at the distraction.

"You really bring me food," she muttered with glee. "You really are the best!" She exclaimed with a thumb up towards him and continued to open the box.

He only smirked in return at her enthusiasm at the prospect of food. She would be more delighted once she saw what was inside.

"Strawberry cheese cake!" She once again exclaimed in excitement seeing her favorite food. "This looks delicious. Thank you Shikamaru, you really make my day today," she thanked him gratefully.

"Yeah yeah. It was not that hard to please you anyway. Just stuff you with strawberry cake, and you'll be happy for the rest of the day," he said in joking manner.

"Hmph!" She huffed. "Since you bring me strawberry cheese cake today, I'll let the condescending tone of yours slide today," she said, playing along with him.

"My point exactly," Shikamaru muttered while opening his own lunch box.

"Oh shut up," Erza replied back with a nudge using her elbow at his side. "Let's eat peacefully here."

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes at her antics. They had a quiet lunch as both of them enjoyed their food. Shikamaru looked at the clouds as he munched on his food. The clouds took shape of various things and some of them even looked like a rabbit. It moved slowly in the sky following the wind. It looked so peaceful. Not many people understand his fascination with cloud gazing, and he didn't expect them to.

It was his hobby. He always found some secluded spot for him to cloud gazing. He could just lie down on the grass staring at the clouds and the sky where it was quiet and nobody to bother him. It was a peaceful activity although most would find it boring. But to him, it was one thing that helped him relax and find peace.

"So how's the tournament?" Erza asked breaking the silence. He turned his attention towards her, noticing the empty lunch box.

"Boring," he said with a shrugged.

Erza chided at him. "Everything was boring to you. Seriously, you need to have more fun in your life," she said.

Shikamaru snorted at her remark. "This is rich coming from Erza Scarlet."

Erza laughed at him. "Seriously Shikamaru, how was it?"

"Like I said, it was boring. Everything was predictable, including my win," he said.

He saw the red head shaking her head with a small smile on her face. "Sometimes I don't know if you're being confident or gloating about everything."

"I'm just stating the obvious," he answered easily. "It's not that hard actually, I observe, I deduce and with a little information, I make my conclusion. Everyone can do it if they pay attention hard enough to things and their surroundings."

"It's easy for you to say, you're a genius," Erza muttered with a hint of jealousy.

"Now you're being ridiculous," he waved her off.

"And now you're being humble," Erza retorted with a grin. "Everyone knows you're a genius, it's just you who don't want to admit it. Even Itachi said so, and you know he doesn't give praise if he doesn't mean it."

He just sighed at the mention of the older Uchiha. "What does he want this time?" He asked towards Erza. He knew there was something that the Uchiha wanted from him and he could already guess what it was all about. It was the same thing that he wanted since they met a year ago.

Erza's reaction was telling him all he needs to know. She was flustered at the simple question. So he knew he hit the nail on this one. "W-what do you mean? I d-don't know what you're talking about," she stuttered, looking at anywhere but him.

"Yeah right," he said not believing her for a second. "I know you Erza Scarlet, you can't hide it from me."

He watched in amusement as her cheek redden in embarrassment and he smirked when he saw the defeating slump of her shoulder when she realized that he was right.

###############################*******###############################

Erza exhaled a loud sigh at her friend's remark. True enough, he did know her like an open book. He knew when she was being truthful or not. And once again, he was right so she might as well just tell him the truth. That was what she intended to do anyway but his bullseye guess caught her of guard. That's all.

"What do you think he wants from you," she said sarcastically. "He's been asking the same thing again and again. He wants you to join his company once you graduate from high school," she pointed the obvious. "Why don't you just accept his offer? Saves us all from the trouble," Erza muttered the last part.

Shikamaru snorted. "After high school? He must be crazy then," he said. "It will not look good on him if he hires a high school graduate without at least a diploma. His credibility as a leader and my credibility as a worker will be questioned by the board of director," he pointed heatedly.

"Okay, hear me out," Erza pleaded. Before today, Shikamaru flat out refused the proposition from Itachi without telling the reason why. Now that she knew his opinion in this, it was easier to reason with him. At least now she knew that he had weighed the option of agreeing to the proposition. That was at least something. "Itachi said he will pay everything for your educational purposes. If you want to go to the university, that's fine you don't have to worry about money. He just wants your words that you will work with him once you graduate," Erza said, trying to convince her friend to take up the offer. "Of course there is a term or two that you need to abide like going to the office once in a while in your free time to get use to the environment and stuff. And there might be a time when Itachi will need your help with works, but you could sum it up to work experience," she muttered sweetly.

"My family might not be rich but my parents could pay for my study just fine, and I have my own saving for my study," Shikamaru reasoned with a smirk.

Erza knew he wanted to see just how much Itachi would go to get him on his side. And Erza knew Itachi would go to a great length to get such a great mind like Shikamaru to be on his side.

"I know you do, but if you accept his offer, you could save your money for future. And your parents, tell them to go for a romantic vacation or something with the money," she said. "And I think you could do a lot if you work there. Your talent, don't let it go to waste."

"Places don't matter as long as a person does his job well," Shikamaru pointed as he stared at her with an intent gaze. "Uchiha industry was not the only who approached me. There's three other company that had already contacted me with a proposition including Fernandez industry."

Erza gasped hearing that. She suspected that some major company to be interested in him but Fernandez industry, that was unexpected considering that he was the reason why they did not succeed in buying Scarlet Corporation.

"I understand," she whispered softly with a soft smile. He should be free in making his own choice. It was his future, he knew what was best for himself. "I know I cannot force you to make the choice, and no matter what your decision is I will support you 100% because you are my friend. Although I will be very happy if you take up Itachi's offer. I know he would treat you well and take care of you. And we could work together, so I thought it must be fun."

She was smiling at him but the truth is she was sad that she was going to lose him, another great person in her life. A great friend.

###############################*******###############################

Shikamaru watched as Erza tried very hard to control her emotion. He knew she thought that she was losing him. And it was very hard for her to lose another person in her life.

"Idiot," he said at the red head. And he could see the shock on her face. "You act like this is a goodbye already. Who said that I was going to accept their offers? Especially from Fernandez industry," he muttered with an incredulous face.

"But I thought-"

"I was just stating a fact," he answered quickly.

Erza looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. She tried to form a word but her brain failed her at the moment. So she chose to be silent, trying to process the information forced into her brain.

"I don't know what to say," she finally muttered softly.

"You don't have to say anything, I know how you feel," Shikamaru said in understanding bringing a smile to her face. "And tell Itachi that I have my own terms that he needs to abide should I accept his offer."

Her face light up hearing his statement. "What is it?"

"I haven't thought of it yet," he shrugged. "I'll tell you later once I have one."

"No problem. Should I tell him the good news?"

"Tell him I'm considering the options now. It's the only way to get you guys of my back," he muttered grudgingly.

Erza chuckled at that. "This is really good," she muttered.

"Enough about this depressing talk. Now tell me what the hell happen with you and Uchiha Sasuke for the past two weeks," he said with a sneer. It was time to dig in some information for his own entertainment. He knew there was something going on that she didn't want him to know.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Erza feigned ignorance.

_Oh, this is going to be good_, Shikamaru thought silently in amusement.

###############################*******###############################

Back with the younger Uchiha, he joined up with Naruto, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel at the rooftop.

"Where are the girls?" He asked nonchalantly, sitting in between Natsu and Gray.

"Lucy has a meeting with her club members, and Juvia said she needs to go to the library," Gray answered.

Without saying anything, he nodded at the answer and munched on his onigiri with a sullen mood.

"What's with you? Why the long face?" Natsu asked looking at him weirdly.

"Nothing," he dismissed it with a wave of his unoccupied hand.

"So, what happened yesterday?" Gajeel interjected, asking what had been on everyone's mind. They were curious to know what had happened when he went after Erza yesterday.

"Nothing happened," Sasuke said with a shrug. "I didn't found her yesterday."

"What?!" Natsu and Gajeel exclaimed simultaneously.

"No wonder she gave you the cold shoulder today. What really happened?" Naruto inquired.

Sasuke sighed at his friends demand but he told them nonetheless about what had transpired yesterday. They deserved to know the truth after his royal screw up.

###############################*******###############################

_As the rain was getting heavier, Sasuke quickly went to his car and drove it out of the parking lot. He was really worried about her. He knew there was a bus stop not far from the mall, so he drove towards there hoping that he would find her._

_As he reached the bus stop, he saw a few people were waiting for the bus but there was no sign of the red head. So he drove past the bus stop to look for her. There was a possibility that she chose to walk to her house and get trapped in the rain. He drove slowly while looking around so that he won't miss her. It was hard since he didn't know where her house was situated, so he was driving blindly without direction, just depending on what his gut said. After 5 minutes driving, he turned his car into a corner on his left and at the end of the road, he saw a red haired girl enter a fancy car before it moved away._

_Sasuke scowled at the sight. He was sure that the girl was Erza. Even if the distance was far and he didn't really see her face, he recognized the blouse and skirt she wore earlier and not to mention the distinctive red hair was a dead giveaway on her identity. Sasuke scowled involuntarily, wondering who it was that picked her up in the obviously classy car. He hoped that she was not stupid enough to get into a stranger's car even in this weather. Many scenarios played in his mind, imagining the trouble that she would get herself into from the thought._

_He saw the car that she got into turned right at the corner disappearing from his sight and he speed up to catch up with it since he was quite far behind. But as he turned into the same corner, he saw that he had lost the car he was tailing._

_"Damn it!" He cursed. He drove around hoping that he would find the car again but luck was not on his side. So after ten minutes of blindly driving around he opted to quit his search for that day and with a heavy heart he prayed that Erza make it to her house safely._

###############################*******###############################

"Maybe it was a friend who picked her up," Naruto concluded after hearing Sasuke's story. "At least nothing bad happened. She looked fine to me this morning."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Sasuke agreed. "But I have this nagging feeling that I've seen that car before, but I don't remember where," he said in a thinking mode.

"Really?" Natsu asked. "Maybe it was someone that you've met before," he suggested.

"That's what I thought but I don't think that any of my acquaintance knows her. It's not possible," he dismissed the idea.

"Well, when are you going to apologize to her?" Gray asked.

"I'll find some time," Sasuke replied as he finished his lunch.

###############################*******###############################

After lunch, Sasuke and Naruto walked back to the class for the next period while Natsu, Gray and Gajeel disappeared somewhere. Knowing those three, they must be planning to play prank on someone, mostly juniors. It was a surprise that Naruto didn't join them since he was the most troublesome one amongst them.

Both of them were chatting about mindless thing when Naruto noticed someone turning a corner not far from them.

"Oi! Shikamaru!" He yelled. Sasuke narrowed his eyes watching him as the said boy stopped in his track and turned around with a bored expression while Naruto was waving excitedly at him. It was time that he figure out what kind of person Nara Shikamaru was.

"Yo Naruto," Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"What were you doing sleeping in class so early in the morning? You're lucky Erza didn't kill you for that."

His smirk widen at that. "She did try, but didn't succeed."

Naruto snickered in return. "By the way, this is my friend Uchiha Sasuke," he introduced pointing at him. "He transferred here two weeks ago from Konoha High."

"Nice to meet you. Just call me Sasuke," he said with a small smile, extending his hand to him for a shake.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Nara Shikamaru. But you can call me Shikamaru," Shikamaru said, shaking his hand in a surprisingly firm grip. "Erza told me about you earlier, you caused quite a stir around here with your presence. Especially with the fangirl around."

Sasuke was shocked to hear that. He didn't expect Erza to talk about him with Shikamaru.

"I hope she's not talking badly about me. We're kinda not in a good term right now," he confessed.

"Yeah, I heard of what happened yesterday," Shikamaru said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that.

_Did she talk about everything with this guy here,_ he couldn't help but thought.

"Oh, so you know that she went out with us yesterday? It was fun until we encounter Fernandez and his girlfriend," Naruto informed.

"Yeah. I'm glad that she went out with you guys rather than holed up in her house, he said. But I wonder what made her agree to the outing? He continued with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk playing on his lip.

Sasuke knew that the question was directed at him and he suddenly felt nervous under the scrutinizing stare of one Nara Shikamaru. Did he know the truth or was he just trying to test him, trying to make him tell the truth. Before, he knew that Erza wouldn't tell a soul about him blackmailing her with the kissing picture but now he didn't know anymore.

"Yeah, you never told us how you persuade her to come with us yesterday," Naruto suddenly piped up.

Best friend or not, he felt like strangling Naruto at the moment.

"I ask nicely," he replied with a straight face although he was jumpy inside.

And he knew that Shikamaru didn't buy it from the way he snorted at his answer. But suddenly the bell rang indicating that the lunch hour had ended and the next period would start soon so he was actually saved by the bell from giving a detail answer.

"Oh no," Naruto whined. "We need to get back to the class," he said as he began walking expecting them to follow suit. And both Sasuke and Shikamaru trailed behind Naruto in silence.

"I saw you earlier you know," Shikamaru suddenly said.

Sasuke stopped in his track and looked at the other boy with shock written all over his face. He had a mind to play ignorance and denied it but he was confident that Shikamaru wouldn't buy it. He was too smart for that. So Sasuke just kept his silence.

"Erza won't be in class for the rest of the period. And she had a meeting with the principal and the rest of the student council after school. That's where you can corner her in case you want to apologize," he said and without waiting for any answer, Shikamaru walked away leaving him staring dumbly at his retreating figure in silence.

Sasuke didn't know what to think of Nara Shikamaru, but one thing for sure he knew that Shikamaru was going to be a good friend and ally.

To be continued

A/N: Thanks for reading you guys. I love you.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and Naruto. They belong to their respective owner.

A/N: Thank you to fellow readers, old and new especially** the oyabak, sasuza shipper, naruto x fairy tail, Yours truly – Pride, Scarlet Fiona, Guest, King, annarochev, nikkitheprincess, fizirazak, and fictionlover1993 **forreviewing the previous chapter and also to those who favorite/follow this story. I really appreciate it.

I know it's been a while and I'm really sorry for it. And as usual, sorry in advance for any mistake.

CHAPTER 9

It was time for the student council meeting and being the student council president, Erza was the first to be there. In fact, she was there since lunch hour ended to prepare for the meeting since it was on short notice. One by one, the student council body began filling the room and took their respective seats at the table waiting for the principal to come.

Just then, the door opened and Principal Makarov strolled in with Mr. Gildart in tow. All of them rose from their seat and bowed in respect towards the two newcomers.

"Please be seated," Principal Makarov said as he took his seat while Mr. Gildart sat beside him on the right. "Is everyone here?" Principal Makarov asked Erza.

Aside from herself as the president, the student council body consists of Hyuuga Neji as the vice president, Cana Alberona as the secretary, Hyuuga Hinata as the treasurer, Levy McGarden as the historian/publicist and Ten Ten as the social chairperson. And they were all present at the meeting.

"Yes, sir," she simply answered.

"Good," he nodded. "First of all I would like to thank Ms. Scarlet for a job well done in arranging this meeting today even if it was such on a short notice," he acknowledged her in which she gave a small nod and a smile in return. She sat straighter in her seat as the principal began talking.

"I will be away for two weeks starting tomorrow. That is why I asked for a meeting today to address a pressing matter that will be happening in our school," he started. "The reason for the meeting today is because I want to inform all of you about an important event that will be held in our school next month."

Everyone looked interested by the small disclosure of information and they paid close attention to the principal.

"For your information Fairy Tail High will celebrate its 100th year anniversary since its founding. Since we are one of the most prestigious schools in the nation, the celebration is going to be grand and there is going to be media coverage on it."

Erza was excited to hear that. And from the look on everyone's face, they too were excited about the prospect of a grand celebratory happening in the school. The rest of the students would be delighted when they heard the news.

"It's going to reflect our reputation and our pride in the school, so I need all of you, the student council body to give full support and help in succeeding this event."

"Don't worry sir, we will try our best to make this happen," Erza assured him.

Principal Makarov nodded. "I know I can count on you guys," he said. "So for the details of this event, I will leave it up to Mr. Gildart to inform you as I need to get going now. I have another meeting that I need to attend," he continued as he stood from his seat.

All of the occupants in the room also stood and greeted him goodbye and only sat once he left the room.

"Now that the old man has gone, no need to be so formal okay," Mr. Girldart said casually.

"Sensei, are you badmouthing the principal?" Erza reprimanded him with a scowl.

He chuckled at her. "Relax Erza, no need to get so rile up. I was only joking," he said earning an amuse chuckle from the rest of the members present. It was a regular occurrence when Mr. Gildart was in the meeting room. He just loved to ruffle her feathers.

"So we will go through some of the events that will be held during the celebratory period." He motioned for Erza to pass the files that she retrieved from the copy room earlier.

"How many days will the celebration held at our school?" Neji who was quiet since the meeting start asked as Erza began to hand out the files to the rest of the members.

"A week," Mr. Gildart said opening his own files.

"Principal Makarov was not joking when he said it was going to be grand," Cana muttered as she scanned through the file. "Just look at the event we're planning to make," she motioned towards the file. "It's going to be splendid and quite exhausting."

Erza opened her own file and perused it. Cana was right, it was going to be superb but in order for it to be that kind of superb, strenuous work was needed. She looked at the activity that was going to be held and her eye caught an info that left her puzzled.

"Sensei, what does it mean by 'Arrival of delegation from Magnolia High'?" Erza asked. Her heart was beating faster just by hearing the name of her old school.

"I was just about to talk about that," Mr. Gildarts said. "For the 100th year anniversary celebration, we invite other nearby school to join in the festive."

"They're obviously not nearby," Erza countered.

"No they are not," Mr. Gildart agreed with her. "But Principal Makarov is a close friend with Principal Mavis, so he invited her school to join in the celebratory. And since Magnolia High is far from here, they are going to be staying at our hostel for the rest of the festive. But basically the invitation was out to everybody including the residents because it's a festive. We need people to celebrate. So the school will be opened to everyone during that period"

Erza could only nod at that. It would be fine as long as Jellal and Ultear won't come. She tried to assure herself.

"You noticed in the file that we're going to hold a friendly sports match."

They all nodded at this.

"It's between schools, so I hope you guys get the word out to our own athletes to train for the oncoming matches," he instructed.

"That will be my job," Levy spoke.

"I'll help you on it," Ten Ten interjected. "It kinda related to my job as well."

"Good," Mr. Gildarts said. "Now the details of the program we're going to do are available in the file. So Erza, I need you and your team to start organizing the schedule and so on."

"Okay sensei."

The discussion went on for another hour before they decided to stop since it was already late.

"I think that's all for the meeting today," he concluded. "I want you all to study the file and maybe we can have another meeting next week to discuss the progress."

"Yes sensei," they all chorused.

Everybody gathered their stuff and get ready to go home. But before Mr. Gildart left the room he reminded her one last detail.

"Erza, there's a list of student's name from Magnolia High at the back of the file. Check out how many students are there and made the arrangement for their stay at the hostel accordingly," he instructed.

Erza's eye widened hearing that. How could she miss the list before? She thought she had thoroughly gone through the file. "Y-yes, sensei," she stuttered.

Mr. Gildart simply nodded before he took his leave. Soon one by one, the members of the student council left the room after saying goodbye to her.

"Erza, you're not leaving yet?" The soft spoken Hinata asked as she was preparing to leave.

"I'm not going to be long. There's something I need to do before I go home," she informed.

"Alright," Hinata nodded. "I guess I'm going to go now. Bye," she said with a wave small wave towards the red head.

"Bye," Erza waved back to the Hyuuga heiress.

Once she was sure that she was alone, Erza opened her file with nervous feeling, looking for the list that Mr. Gildart told her about and saw the yellow sheet containing a list of student's names from Magnolia High at the back of the file.

She scanned through the list and saw some names that she recognized. But her eyes widened when she saw the name that she hoped was not included in the list. There, among the list of names was 'Jellal Fernandez' emblazoned in a black ink print. And she also found 'Ultear Malkovich' not far down under his name.

Erza slumped in her seat cursing her luck. There's no way that she could avoid meeting with Jellal now, especially since she was the student council president. She was sure that he would find excuses just to interact with her.

"Fuck me," Erza muttered in frustration at the predicament that she found herself in.

"I didn't know that you want me that badly," a voice spoke from behind her, startling her in the process. She swiveled in her chair to face the one that dare to disrupt her peace.

"You!" She said with a murderous glare towards the culprit.

###############################*******###############################

Sasuke waited patiently not too far from the student council room for the meeting to finish. As he saw the last person exit the room, he made his way towards it with his bag pack slung casually on his back. He slowly opened the door and peek his head inside. He was glad to see the red head alone in the room. She had her back towards the door so she didn't notice him enter the room. He wondered what made her so concentrated she didn't hear him closed the door.

_What the hell is she doing?_ He thought to himself

Then he saw her slumped on her seat with a defeated sigh.

"Fuck me," he heard her muttered in frustration. He was shocked to hear the prim and proper Erza Scarlet muttered the F word. And being his mischievous self, he couldn't stop himself to tease her a bit.

"I didn't know that you want me that badly," he said with a playful grin on his face, making his presence known to her. He heard her gasped and swiveled in her chair to face him.

"You!" She exclaimed with a glare towards him. "What the hell are you doing here? School ended hours ago," she said.

"I'm here to see you of course," he pointed and she narrowed her eyes at him in distaste. "What, do you think you can avoid me forever?" He asked as he neared her and placed his bag pack on the table.

Erza got up from her seat and began packing away her stuff and put it in her own bag. Without any words to him she turned away and head towards the door.

"Erza stop," he said. But the girl paid no heed to his plea. Sasuke could feel the headache coming his way. "Erza," he warned. Seeing as she won't give in to his demand, Sasuke went to her and grabbed her arm, slamming her against the door.

She let out a gasped as her breath got knocked out of her from the sudden treatment.

"Would you please stop being so stubborn?" Sasuke asked heatedly in annoyance. He saw Erza glared at him in return.

"Let go of me," she demanded.

Sasuke responded by slamming both of his hands against the door, trapping her with his body, closing the distance. And her hands automatically went to his chest to push him away from her.

"W-what are you doing," she stuttered.

Sasuke stared at her with a serious expression. "Do I have your attention now?" He asked.

###############################*******###############################

_Is he going crazy?_ Erza thought frantically in her mind. She tried to push him away from her but he didn't even budge from his position. He was stronger and the look he was giving her scared her a little.

"Do I have your attention now?" He asked. Erza didn't trust her voice at the moment so she just kept quiet there, caged between the door and his body. She was aware of their very close proximity. They were so close she could feel his breath on her face and smell the faint scent of his probably expensive cologne. If his fangirls saw them like this, president of the student council or not, she was a dead meat.

"What do you want?" She inquired. She saw as his features softened a little as he exhaled a little sigh. There was a remorseful expression on his face and he looked like he was debating with himself trying to get the words out from his lips.

"I know that you're angry with me but I want to apologize for what happened yesterday," he said apologetically.

Erza didn't expect that. It's true that she was angry with him, angry with the words that he carelessly tossed at her when he didn't even know her and the whole truth. It hurts because she felt like she was getting blamed for everything that happened even if it was not entirely her fault. She thought that he was going to blame her for ruining the date yesterday with her abrupt change of mood. She did feel a little guilty at that. She had a thought of apologizing to him herself but when she remembered his words yesterday, she felt angry. That was why she was avoiding him the whole day.

"I was out of line, I shouldn't have said what I said yesterday," he confessed, staring deeply into her eyes. "So I'm sorry. I hope you forgive me," he whispered.

Erza stared at the apologetic face inches away from her. She knew that he was sincere in apologizing to her. She could hear it in his voice and see it on his face. He really was sorry for his words yesterday.

"Okay," Erza nodded. "I forgive you."

His face lit up immediately at her words. "Really?" He asked as if couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes!" Erza hissed. "Now could you please move away," she instructed. "I thought we've had the conversation about personal space," she continued with an annoyed expression.

As if just realizing their rather intimate proximity, Sasuke moved away from her in lightning speed and both sporting a blush on their faces.

"Sorry," he quickly said in embarrassment.

Erza straightened herself up and cleared her throat awkwardly. "It's fine," she said with a hopefully firm tone.

###############################*******###############################

Sasuke silently cursed himself. He didn't know why he was acting unlike his usual self, trapping her against the door and all. He was so focused in trying to apologize to her that he didn't notice of their proximity until she pointed it out to him.

Putting that aside, he was glad that she forgave him for yesterday. But the atmosphere was tense with awkward tension. Silence filled the air as both of them didn't know what to say.

It felt like hours of dead silence until Sasuke felt the need to crack the thick wave of tension.

"So…," he muttered. "What about the 'fuck me' invitation earlier? You're still up for it?" He asked with a mischievous smirk on his face.

BAM!

"What the fuck Erza!? Again!?" He yelled as he rubbed his aching nose. It was déjà vu all over again. Only this time, the one that was sent flying straight towards his face was her bag pack filled with books.

"Serves you right!" Erza exclaimed in frustration. She picked her bag up from the floor and turned away from him with a huff before she exited the room slamming the door behind her in her haste.

"Damn it," Sasuke cursed as he took his bag and chased after the red head. He should just keep his mouth quiet. He should have learned it by now.

"Erza wait," Sasuke called out.

"What?" Erza hissed with a pissed off glare towards him once he caught up to her.

"I was only joking back then," he explained. "I was trying to break the ice. Don't you know how to take a joke?" He asked incredulously rubbing his still sore nose.

Erza snorted.

"And you really need to tone down your violent tendency. At this rate, you're not going to get any boyfriend. You'll scare them off with your aggressive attitude," he warned.

"As if I care," Erza countered with a roll of her eyes, unfazed with his warning.

Sasuke could only shake his head in defeat. There was no use in trying to reason with her sometimes. So instead of keep on arguing with her about the smallest thing, he asked her instead. "Where do you live? I'll take you home for today."

"No need, I'll just walk," came the quick answer.

"It's late already," Sasuke pointed out. "It's dangerous for a girl like you to go home alone at this hour."

Erza turned to face him. "Why do you care?" She asked.

Sasuke stared at the red head. Her question was ringing inside his head. Why did he care so much indeed?

"I'm your classmate, of course I care," he said. "What if something happen to you on the way back? I will feel responsible since I'm the one who last saw you today."

"There's nothing to be worried about," she said exasperatedly. "I'm the violent one remember," she reminded him.

"Please," Sasuke sneered at her. "You're still a girl."

Erza scoffed at him. "Yet you still get hurt by me."

Sasuke frowned. "You caught me off guard, that's all," he defended himself. "And let me remind you Erza, should I get serious, you wouldn't even stand a chance against me."

"Is that a threat?"

"I'm just stating the fact," Sasuke said exasperatedly, in which she had no comeback for it.

They reached the main hall that lead towards the exit way, when suddenly the rain began to pour down quite heavily without any warning. Erza was baffled at the odd weather pattern and a quick glanced at Sasuke revealed that he too was feeling the same. What in the world was happening? There's no way that she could make it home in this weather. She felt like somehow fate was pushing her to take up his offer of a ride home.

If she could help it, she didn't want to have more than necessary interaction with Uchiha Sasuke. For some reason, he could rile her up without even trying. He made her loose her cool and she hated it when she lost control of her emotion.

###############################*******###############################

Sasuke watched in fascination at the abstract pattern made from drops of rain hitting down on the quickly pooled water on the ground. Lost in his own thought, he didn't hear the soft exhale from the red head standing beside him.

"Strange weather," Sasuke heard the soft muttering of his company.

"Yeah," he replied, in agreement with her statement. He glanced at her and saw that she was staring forlornly at the rain outside.

"You have no choice but let me take you home," Sasuke stated.

He watched as many emotion played across her face, weighing the options of agreeing or disagreeing to his invitation. He rolled his eyes at her stubborn demeanor. "There's no way you'll make it home in this rain," he pointed.

"Alright, alright," she gave up without anymore objection.

He grinned at the defeated look on her face. It was not every day that somebody won an argument against Erza Scarlet, so he was going to cherish this moment for as long as he remembered.

"Let's go then," he said, and without warning he grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the parking lot, earning a squeal from the red head. He gave her a sexy smirk at hearing the girly squeal as they dashed through the rain in which she gave him a light glare in return. They made it to the parking lot in no time and Sasuke pulled his car out of the school as soon as they get in.

The ride to Erza's house went by mostly in silence with the occasional direction given from the red head. Both were lost in their thoughts, thinking about things that got them here today. Sasuke's mind wandered to the incident yesterday as they were driving along the same path that he took yesterday while looking for Erza, before he lost sight of the car that she was riding. He was getting curious about who was it that pick her up, but he didn't have the guts to ask her about it lest she got angry with him again. That question could be postponed for some other time.

A sneezed from the red head sitting in the passenger seat beside him garnered his attention and he looked at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. He knew that she was caught in the rain yesterday.

She shrugged while answering. "Just a cold I guess, nothing serious."

"How can a cold not serious," he contradicted. "You need to see a doctor," he pointed out.

"No need. It will go away by tomorrow," she said dismissively. Sasuke could only sigh in defeat at her answer.

"Turn over here at the apartment," Erza instructed. Sasuke saw the nice looking apartment in front of him as he drove through the guard post.

"You live here?" He asked.

"Yeah," Erza said as he stopped the car in front of the building. "Thank you for driving me home," she said in small voice.

"No problem," Sasuke replied.

"Well I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then," Erza said. For an unknown reason to him, she blushed hard when she looked at him with a shy smile.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," he shrugged with an awkward smile.

Erza nodded and opened the door before she stepped out of the car. "Bye, Sasuke," she said with a small wave before she closed the door and walked away from him.

Sasuke only nodded in reply and watched as her figure disappeared from his sight before he drove away from there feeling strangely happy.

###############################*******###############################

Erza opened the door to her apartment and stepped inside, locking it in the process. She stood rooted there with her heart beating wildly in her chest. Having Sasuke sent her home made her feel weird inside. She was embarrassed for no apparent reason and she chided herself for it.

She stared at her hand that Sasuke grabbed earlier as they dashed through the rain, remembering the wild thump of her heart as their skin touched. She still felt the raw tingling on her hands as if his hand was still there holding hers intimately, marking its presence.

_What the hell is happening to me?_ She thought frantically. _It must be the cold, it makes me not thinking straight_, she assured herself.

As if on cue, she let out a sneeze making her sniffled a little.

"Ughh… I hate this," she complained making a disgusted face as she made her way to her bedroom. She couldn't wait for a hot shower right now.

To be continued

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There's more about to come. Lucy shed some light about the past and Sasuke confront Naruto about his feeling for Erza. That will be in the next chapter. Read and review =)


End file.
